Twisted Friendship: A MLP story
by LimpBizkit3030
Summary: A stock car driver is arrested by the LAPD after disappearing 8 weeks ago. He recounts his story about winning Twisted Metal, wishes to find his missing sister who competed in the previous year...and is transported to Equestria after having his wish thwarted. What does a world full of talking ponies have to do with his missing sister and is she really here?
1. Prologue

Twisted Friendship: A MLP story

Prologue

Los Angeles, CA. The city of Angels, Southland or by others, La-La Land. It's seems like a great place to live to some people but unfortunately, it isn't. Robberies happen every hour, gang wars never cease, law enforcement is busy 24/7, the streets at night are never safe, and barely anyone is having a great day when crime is everywhere. What's worse for this city, besides the crime escalating to new heights, is that that LA has become one hell of a battle zone for the most gruesome, gut wrenching contest that is held every year as for anyone interested into earning a grand prize from one of the most richest man in the states. His name is William Sparks, better known as Calypso, founder and president of Calypso Industries and creator of his deadly, yearly event Twisted Metal, a tournament involving vehicles armed to the teeth with guns, missiles, bombs, and other types of weapons. The drivers of these vehicles have at least one common goal in the tournament: survive and kill your opponents to win the grand prize. What is the grand prize of Twisted Metal? The prize of course is one free wish presented by Calypso and it can be any wish that the winner desires, whether it is to be famous, to win money, go on a nice vacation...or in Calypso's taste...revenge on an old foe.

Contestants range from Blackfield Asylum inmates to LAPD prisoners to LA's notorious gang members. For years, there have been so many contestants that participated in this tournament though some of the combatants weren't very lucky to walk away as winners. Consisting of nine events, ranging from Death Match to Electric Cage to Checkpoint racing, the losers of the tournament were punished by Calypso by having their souls taken away to the depths of hell...but those are just rumors to some who had survived and won Twisted Metal and lived to tell about it.

It was 10:30 PM at night. Stores were closed except 24/7 shops, dance clubs were open, restaurants were still operational until midnight, and the streets were littered with busy traffic and several pedestrians walking on the sidewalk to go home or minding their own business. Not a safe place to be walking alone unless you had company or that you are well protected with a pocket knife before mugglers come and rob you.

At a BP gas station, a 50-year-old male Puerto Rican gas station clerk sits behind the register while watching the news channel on his portable TV. Work had been busy during the afternoon but at the evening things went slow and boring. The clerk decides that after the news, he'll probably close for the night and lock up the store.

"This is KU7X News at 10:30PM!" A narrator on the news show said through the TV. "Where we bring you the headlines around LA and nationwide. Here's your anchor for tonight, Brian Fox ."

After the KU7X News graphic intro was over, the camera cuts to a Caucasian man with well groomed black hair and wearing a blue tuxedo. He sits in behind a glass counter with a small stack of papers that contains the list of current events in the news and behind him is a background graphic of Los Angeles in the nighttime.

"Good evening, everyone." Brian addressed the viewers. "Welcome to KU7X News at 10:30PM..."

As the gas clerk continued to watch, outside the gas station a car pulled up to pump #4. The clerk turned to the window that shows the outside of the night. He sees the car as a somewhat red Ferrari Enzo with some black coloring on the front, sides, and bumper. It looks brand new as it came out of the shop which to the clerk thought was weird but rather not worry about it. He also noticed that the license plate is issued in California and it read "CRIMSN FURY" in black capital letters. Then, the driver of the car exited the vehicle wearing dirty, blue cargo pants; a black leather jacket with badly torned, a white plaid shirt, brown Steel Toe boots, and has a baseball cap on with the number 42 in yellow imprinted on the front. The driver closed the driver door of his car and walked inside the BP store.

The clerk got a good look on what he looked as he entered the store. The driver was well-built, thin, masculine, white, brown eyes, 5ft 9in, about 165 lbs, and barely can tell if he has hair due to him wearing a baseball cap. The driver went to the candy aisle and picked out two Big Kat bars, a King Size Crunch bar, and a bag of Reese's Minis. Next, he went to the chips and grabbed a small bag of Cheetos and finally, went to the sodas and grabbed a 20 ounce Pepsi. Satisfied on what he got, the driver goes to the clerk for a checkout.

The clerk turned away from the news as it went on commercial break and goes to the register. Though, he was kind of suspicious about this driver as it seems as though the driver does not look like he's in a pleasant mood.

"How you doing tonight?" The clerk asked as he rang up the driver's goods.

The driver, who had his head down for a minute, spoke. "...I'm alright."

"Rough day at work, sir?"

"...Sort of."

After ringing up the food and drink, the clerk tells the driver the total. "$6.43."

The driver takes out his wallet and gives him his debit card. The clerk goes to the card reader and swipes it.

"That's a sweet ride you got out there, partner." The clerk continued. "Where did you get that?"

"...I won it from a friend." The driver softly spoke.

"How?"

"...He was...holding an auction as he was selling his old stuff that he did not want anymore."

"So...that car out there is old? It looks brand new to me."

"He was very serious about it. He kept it...in his garage for years because it meant a lot to him. He barely drives it."

"...I see. Would you like a receipt, sir?"  
The driver nods in response and he gets his receipt and his stuff in a paper bag from the clerk. He exits the store and heads back to his car. After finishing his last customer for tonight, the clerk goes back to watch the news. After the commercial break, KU7X came back on with the anchor Brian returning.

"Welcome back." Brian spoke on the TV. "We have more Breaking News to report in LA as the mysterious disappearance of Williams Sparks, the president and owner of Calypso Industries, continues to baffle police..."

The clerk continues to watch in silence as this report seems interesting. The show then cuts to a black and white security camera showing a parking garage with a letter C at the bottom right corner, date and time of the footage was taken. The clerk recognizes the C as the logo for Calypso Industries as all people in LA know that.

Brian continued. "We just received during commercial break from a security guard at Calypso Industries that he has security footage from a camera that shows one of William Sparks' prized vehicle, a red Ferrari Enzo, driving out of the garage of Calypso Industries. The footage clearly shows a man, appearing to be in his 20s with a baseball cap and leather jacket entering the vehicle and exiting outside of the building. The problem is for police: no one knows how this man got inside the garage as it was safely secured after 8 weeks ago, Calypso Industries was broken into with a man stealing one of William Sparks' prized rings for Twisted Metal. Police believe that this might be same exact man that stole the ring as 8 weeks ago the suspect was last seen driving a yellow 5th Generation Ford Mustang that belongs to Twisted Metal winner Senshi Daniels, who calls his car Death Warrant. If you have anymore information about this case, please call your local authorities."

The clerk had his jaw dropped and was shocked on what he just heard and seen. The red Ferrari Enzo was the same one he saw minutes ago...and he just met the driver. He didn't get from a friend! He stole it! These words ran through his head as he grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a female operator said at the other end of the phone."

"I NEED THE POLICE!" The clerk frantically said.

On the expressway of Los Angeles, the driver of the red Ferrari Enzo drove casually as he enters the city with thoughts running through his head.

**Senshi's Narration:**

_I knew I shouldn't lied to that gas station attendant. I didn't win this car from a friend. I stole it! I took it from William Sparks, aka Calypso. However, I only took it for a good reason: he took away something from me that meant a lot to me in my life. So what did I do? I returned the favor. _

_It happened a year ago, my sister Stacey and I were weekend stock car drivers. We love to race for money and end up winning 2nd or 1st place on some occasions. I had a dream that I wanted to be a NASCAR driver while my sister dreamed to live in the south and own a horse ranch. There, she can raise and sell all types of horses and even have them compete in races once she retires from stock car racing. That is until one day...he showed up: William Sparks! He met my sister one day at a race when I was away with a flu and he told her about this tournament that he ran called Twisted Metal. If Stacey won, Calypso would give her what she wants and he guaranteed it. _

_She came home one day and told me about Twisted Metal, in which drivers in different vehicles shoot and kill everyone around Los Angeles for a grand prize. I feared for Stacey's safety but she was willing to do it and I had faith in her so I let her go and let her do what she pleased. _

_Surprisingly, she won the tournament and texted me before she went to Calypso Industries that she's going to get her prize and that she loved me for supporting her on her victory..._

That was the last time I heard from her...

Two days later...I lost contact with her.

I called friends, family, and even police about this...but they couldn't find her. I asked William Sparks...but he said he knows nothing...however...I knew something that Sparks was not telling me...I forced him to spill the beans...I even threatened Calypso about the police getting involved in this...the problem is: Calypso owns the police...and any attempt for an arrest or a search warrant...was not going to happen due to the lack of evidence.

_I was pissed off about this until Calypso told me that if I entered next year's Twisted Metal and won it, he'll tell me about Stacey. Through sweat, blood, and tears in my Ford Mustang, which I modified with the latest weapons that I can afford...and I gave it the name Death Warrant, I survived the tournament and I demanded Calypso for my prize: I want to know about Stacey._

His response: Stacey's alive!

And that was it...

However, that was not what I asked for! Right before I tried to interrogate him, his security guards took me away and I couldn't get the information that I wanted.

_Until that night, I took something from him...and thus...began a whole new adventure for me. How my life changed...on how I found out the truth on Stacey...and how Calypso turned a once peaceful, colorful, and happy place...into hell._

I would never forget that day on what happened when I stole that ring...

and I ended up in that place...that...happy...joyful...colorful place...

...Equestria...

My name is Senshi Daniels...

and this...is my story...

**Twisted Friendship: A MLP story**


	2. Home Raid

Twisted Friendship: A MLP Story

Chapter 1: Home Raid

**Senshi's Narration**: _My story began after I left the gas station. I was heading home to my apartment in West Los Angeles at Santa Monica Blvd. as I was tired and hungry from all this crap..._

Senshi exits out of Nathan Shapnell Memorial Hwy and takes a right on a Wiishire Blvd. He drove straight down the road passing a few more streets until reaching an intersection that had Santa Monica Blvd on the left and drove down that way. Within minutes, the young man approached a three floor, brick plaza that had ten floors and an underground garage where the residents have this plaza have parked their cars. This plaza turns out to be Senshi's apartment as he drove into the garage and parked the Crimson Fury in a space that read APT. 232. He exits out of his car, took his bag of food with him, and locks the car up to prevent anyone from stealing it. He approaches the elevator adjacent to the stairs of the garage that leads to the apartment complex above. He pushes the 2nd floor button and up he went.

The second floor of the apartment mostly had studios while the rest above the fifth floor ranged from 2 to 3 bedrooms and the ones below the fifth had 1 to studio like apartments. For Senshi, he has been living here for about eleven years after he left his parents home in Santa Monica when he graduated from SMHS. Senshi worked part-time at Autozone and some car repair center to help payoff the rent in the apartment and during the weekends and days off, he competed in Saturday Night Stock Car racing. His sister Stacey moved in two years later after she finished high school and soon took up on Stock Car racing as well when she seen her brother compete so many times that soon got her interested. While she wasn't racing on the weekends, she attended Cal Poly Pomona in Pomona, CA where she studies Equine Breeding. It was worth the thirty minute travel but she was happy to attend that school.

As of now, Senshi has the whole apartment to himself and things haven't been the same without Stacey around. He opened his apartment door, 232, and entered. It has been 8 weeks since he left and everything in his studio remained the same. The TV was a bit dusty, his bed was still fixed, his closet still had his clothes, laptop is still charged up but turned off, laundry still piled up, and the food in his kitchen and fridge all have tickets to the garbage as they had expired. He puts his bag of food down and notice his mail on the floor. They must've got inside his studio by his apartment manager. His mail consists of junk, coupons, and his past due payment of his rent. The stock driver sighed and set the mail down on his bed. He was about to grab a towel from his closet so he can take a bath when he heard a knock on his door. He approaches the door and opens it. In front of him was an 55-year-old woman with glasses and was eight inches short than Senshi. Her name is Ms. Paula and she was the apartment manager.

"MR. DANIELS!" She yelled. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Senshi ponders for a second to come up with a lie. "I...uh...I was...on a road trip."

"A ROAD TRIP? FOR 8 WEEKS?"

"Ms. Paula...I...er...I had an emergency and I...had to visit a friend in Nevad..."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU ARE TWO MONTHS LATE IN PAYMENT AND I DEMAND THE MONEY NOW!"

"Ms. Paula, I just came back from my trip...and...I can give you the money tomorrow. I promise you."

"YOU BETTER HAVE IT OR I'LL THROW YOU INTO THE STREETS WHERE THE RATS ROAM! GOT IT?"

"Ye...yes ma'am. I will..."

She grabs the door handle and shuts the door violently in front of Senshi. The stock car driver walks away from the door before muttering the word "bitch" and grabs his towel. He takes a hot, warm relaxing shower and slips onto his pajamas consisting of some sweat pants, a white v-neck shirt, and socks once he was done after ten minutes of bathing. Senshi grabs his bag of food and takes out the snacks he bought earlier. He begans to munch on them while watching TV on his bed.

Still feeling exhausted, Senshi gets up from his bed to turn on the A/C and go right back to it to catch some sleep. He pulls the comforter up and goes in while covering himself with the comforter to feel relaxed. He closes his eyes slowly and tries to drift off to sleep until he felt something was happening in the room. Sitting up, he notices something glowing underneath the pile of clothes he wore earlier sitting on his dresser. He gets out of bed and digs through his clothes to find out what is making all that glow. It turns out that the glow was coming out of from his left pocket in his pants. He reaches inside the pocket and pulls out the object that made the glow: a blue necklace with a white half-crescent moon. In his hands, Senshi rubbed the moon in small circles with his left thumb feeling the warm surface of it. He sighed is disappointment as he continued in rub it as a thought came to his head.

"Why did I have to leave you?." Senshi said about someone in mind. "I wanted to stay...and...be there for you...even if we are different from one another."

He stops his rubbing and places the moon necklace in the pocket of his sweat pants and drifts right back to sleep.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone was knocking on Senshi's door. Not to mention the knocking was extremely loud and forceful like someone begging and pleading to be let inside. The young man got up from his bed and let out a frustrated groan as he was about to get some rest. He walks towards the door, thinking it could be Ms. Paula again.

He opens the door. "Ms. Paula, I told you that I will pay tomo...!"

"GET DOWN, MOTHERFUCKER!" A mysterious male yelled out with a gun and flashlight aiming at Senshi, blinding him with the bright light.

Suddenly, Senshi was tackled to the ground by another male wearing a police uniform while a second one provided assistance to the tackle by having Senshi pinned to the floor. Senshi struggles and tries to get himself free but the two police officers overpowered him and kept him from trying to escape. He can feel one of the officers slipping on metal handcuffs to his hands on his back while the officer's partner kept a gun pointed to his head. The two officers picked Senshi up from the ground and let him stand on his feet. The stock car driver was shocked and confused on why he's being handcuffed as he looks at the third officer that yelled at him.

"WHA...WH...WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Senshi said with a tone of fear as to understand why this is happening to him.

"Are you Senshi L. Daniels?" The officer questioned.

"Ye..Yes!"

"You are under arrest for grand theft auto, trespassing, destruction of property, robbery,...and possible murder and disappearance of William Sparks!"

Senshi felt his heart sank to his feet on what he just heard." WHA..WHA...WA...WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DID NOT KILL CALYPSO! YOU GOT THIS ALL WRO..."

"Get him out of here! Take him to Central Division as scheduled!"

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT ABOUT MY RIGHTS?"

"You want your rights? Here are your rights: you have the right to SHUT THE FUCK UP and come with us to the car!"

The two officers holding Senshi escorted him to the outside of the apartment while the third followed behind while informing the precinct via radio a Code 4, meaning that the arrest and capture was a success. Some of the residents inside the apartment woke up from their sleep and peered out their own doors in the hall to know what the commotion was about. What they witness was Senshi being taken away by three LAPD officers but are not certain on why. They shook it off and went straight back to bed but for whatever reason Senshi had done that led to his arrest, he somehow deserved it.

Outside, the stock car driver noticed five LAPD patrol cars surrounding the apartment complex and barricading the streets around the premise. He also witness a flatbed tow truck being hoisting away his Crimson Fury while fellow officers guided the tow truck driver where to find a route since the streets are closed thanks to them. The officers with Senshi took their suspect to one of the patrol units and one officer opened the door in the backseat. Senshi, still trying to figure out what's happening, cooperated with the LAPD and sat in the backseat with his hands behind his back. As soon as he was in, two officers out of the three that arrested him, enter the patrol car with one officer in the passenger seat and the other in the driver's seat.

"Hope you're going to enjoy this ride, scumbag!" The driver insulted Senshi. "Cause you're going to be at our officer for a long time!"

The driver starts the engine and all three riders left the apartment complex towards Central Division #1 of the LAPD.

* * *

Central Division #1. Located in the Downtown district of Los Angeles is best known as the main headquarters of the LAPD and by far the most busiest precinct in the city. Costing more than $400 million dollars to be built across from city hall, the building was a sight to behold among civilians around LA with it's 500,000 sq ft., 10 ft. story structure. It includes an auditorium, a restaurant for all officers and public; an underground garage for police cars, vans, guests, and trucks; a helipad, and a rooftop memorial. Though it may look peaceful on the outside, the inside is where it's just insane from everyone's experience once they go through the doors of the station.

Within forty minutes after the raid and driving, the patrol unit that had Senshi Daneils arrived at the station. The driver of the patrol car took the underground parking garage as his route. After passing a security, the patrol unit drove inside the garage and travel down the garage's ramp to the lot. Inside the dim lit place, Senshi can see a few officers just hanging around talking to some of their partners while others were double checking their units for any sign of repairs. The driver pulls up to an empty space near the elevator that leads to the main floor of CD #1 and shuts off the engine.

"Let's go murderer." The driver said to Senshi as his partner exits the vehicle.

The two LAPD cops head towards Senshi's side door and opened it. The two of them grabbed the stock car driver and escorts him to the elevator. Once inside, the driver pushes the 8th floor button and up the three of them went.

**Senshi's Narration**

_I hate to say it...but the interior of the station looks like a shopping mall...where the dress code is black uniform and silver badges and the ones who aren't wearing any are ordered to wear cuffs. Damn, looking back at it, they know how to treat their prisoners the hard way. One guy holds you by the throat while his partner shoves his nightstick up your rectum as they escort you for questioning. Did I like it? Hell no! It was too painful to imagine that happening to me at that time._

They took me to get my mugshot for their own personal records. I should've smiled when I saw the flash but two pics of me with a dumbfounded look, mixed with confusion was good enough for their jailbird monthly. Next, they took me into one of their offices for finger printing. I should've asked then if I can finger paint them a message of me saying THIS IS BULLSHIT!, _because back then I shouldn't deserve this. I deserve to be free from these cuffs that bruise my wrists and clear my name...somehow...from the incident that happened 8 weeks ago._

So after getting my picture and giving them my prints, it was time for the main event...

It's time for me to tell them everything...but I know for a fact...

After what I've experienced...

...they won't believe me!

I know they won't!

Two hours later after arriving at the station and going through a lot of paperwork, the two LAPD officers took Senshi to an interrogation room. The room was dimly lit with the only light source coming from an overhead lamp shining down on a wooden table. There were four blue steel chairs with two on each side of the table and a one-way mirror on the left side of the wall, which on the other side of the mirror is an additional room where LAPD officers and detectives can listen to the whole conversation and information that Senshi is willing to give. To make things even worse, not that the stock driver knows, is that the whole interrogation will be video taped for further evidence.

The driver, clutching on Senshi's right arm, took him to one of the chairs facing the one-way mirror.

"Sit down." The driver spoke to the stock car driver.

Senshi, looking at him, tries to crack a joke to get the officer to laugh. "Don't I get a soda? Your prisoner needs a drink before he gets questions thrown at him and dry lips aren't gonna cut it."

The driver was not in a good mood for a joke so he grabs the chair and shoves Senshi down on the cold metal steel. Senshi yelps a little in pain but shook it off. The driver's partner took Senshi's hand cuffs off and recuffs him again but this time locking his legs to the chair. The two officers were satisfied on their progress and began to walk out the door.

"You'll get your soda once the detectives arrive." Said the cold hearted driver. "Until then, shut up and play with your fingers, you murdering asshole."

Senshi, angered at the last sentence, tries to get up from the table but can't due to the cuffs. "YOU THINK I MURDERED CALPYSO? I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

The two officers ignored Senshi and walked out the room, leaving him upset and confused. The young man just sat there in the room with thoughts running into his head about what is happening to him. He just came back to LA for rest and relaxation but ends up getting the police him for his involvement against Calypso.

Forty minutes later, two men dressed in tuxedos, one gray and the other blue, exited out of the 8th floor elevator and into the hallway where they meet the driver and his partner standing outside the interrogation room with the driver's partner holding a file containing information about Senshi.

"Good evening, Officer Lucas." The detective in the gray suit said to the driver. "What's your report on this individual?"

"Well, Detective Cade." Lucas replied. "We're still investigating on this case. Suspect's name is Senshi L. Daniels. Blood type O, age 24, Caucasian, 5ft 9inches, and approximately 165 lbs. He is a former Saturday Night Stock Car driver and currently the winner of this year's Twisted Metal. Mr. Daniels mysteriously disappeared 8 weeks ago while infiltrating Calypso Industries and stealing something very valuable from Mr. Willaims Sparks, or Calypso as he calls himself. Another strange thing about this case is that Calypso is also missing and Senshi Daniels is the only who knows about it."

"How exactly did you guys find Mr. Daniels?" The detective in blue said.

Lucas partner spoke. "We found him in his apartment after getting a tip from a gas clerk, Detective Hoss. The clerk was watching the news about a break in at Calypso Industries hours prior before the clerk called the station. What's strange about it is that Calypso Industries was heavily guarded and somehow Mr. Daniels got inside and stole one of Mr. Sparks' prized cars the Crimson Fury. We're not sure how he did it but I guess he'll speak to you two about it."

"Thank you, Officer Michaels." Det. Cade said. "We'll take it from here."

Officer Lucas and Michaels saluted to the detectives as a sign of respect. Michaels gives Det. Cade the file and the two officers walked away while both detectives entered the interrogation room. As they two guys in suits went in, the two LAPD officers entered the adjacent room where the one-way mirror is located and proceed to turn on the video camera to record the interrogation.

Inside the interrogation room, Senshi Daniels sat quietly as he saw two guys in suits entered. The one wearing a gray suit appears to be 40 year old thin white man with glasses while his partner in blue is an African American in his 20s with a mustache and average body. The old man sat in front of Senshi as his partner stood to the side.

"Good evening, Mr. Daniels." Det. Cade said with a smile. "My name is Detective Lawerence Cade and this is my partner Detective Jerome Hoss. How are you doing tonight?"

"Tired and pissed off." Senshi groaned. "Where's my Pepsi that I asked for?"

"You'll...get it soon but we have business to discuss. Now, the reason why you are here is that you have something to do with the disappearance of Mr. William Sparks. 8 weeks ago, you trespassed on private property, which of course is Calypso Industries, and stole something from Mr. Sparks. More so, it's possible from the LAPD's stand point that you may have murdered Mr. Sparks aft..."

"I did not murder him! As for my disappearance, Calypso didn't vanish on his own. He vanished with me."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I"ll tell you if I can get my fucking Pepsi!"

"Mr. Daniels, we don't have time for..."

"Pepsi...or I keep my mouth shut!"

Detective Cade sigh and signals Detective Hoss to get a bottle of Pepsi from the Break Room down the hall. A minute later, Det. Hoss brought Senshi a Pepsi so the young stock car driver can calm down a bit from his frustration. Satisfied, Senshi grabs the bottle, opens it, and takes a sip.

"Now that you have your Pepsi, Mr. Daniels," Det. Cade said. "Would you please cooperate with us now?"

Smacking his lips to taste the caffine, Senshi responded. "Yeah! So what do you want to know?"

"What exactly happened to you 8 weeks ago and what do you mean that Calpyso vanished with you?"

Senshi thought for a second and came up with a question of his own. "Let me ask you, detective. In your career on the force, have you ever been skeptical on some of the stories that you heard from the ones you interrogated?"

"Umm...on some occasions." Cade responded with a confused look on why he was questioned about that.

"Have you ever...try to believe such story...from all the stories you heard...that you had no choice but to send that poor man to Blackfield Asylum? Telling the staff in that place that the man inside that room...is crazy."

"Uhh...not really...I mean...I...er...I believe in some of their stories but never had I sent them to Blackfield because of lies and perjury. That is the LAPD's job if they found the suspect guilty but my job is to dig inside their mind until I find the needle in the haystack. Look, Mr. Daniels, what are you trying to tell me?"

Senshi takes another sip of his Pepsi. "What I'm saying is...if I tell you my story and experience...are you going to be skeptical...or a believer? Cause what I'm about to tell you...did happened! If I was making it up, the cops would've suspected that I was high or drunk but honestly, I'm straight edge. From all this that just happened right now, with me coming back to Los Angeles and being arrested, I could've stayed where I was than this god awful city. I will forever miss...that wonderful...happiest place...in the universe."

"Umm...Mr. Daniels, let me repeat the question one more time: What occurred 8 weeks ago with you and Calypso?"

"Fine, Detective. I'll tell you everything. It all started after I won Twisted Metal..."


	3. I did not wish for that

Twisted Friendship: A MLP story

Chapter 2: I did not wish for that

_8 weeks ago..._

October 30th

7:25 PM

Downtown Los Angeles, CA

Calypso Industries

Senshi Daniels, battered and bruised from Twisted Metal, arrives in front of a high rise building marked with a huge C logo in the middle. He glances at the structure as it over towers the Global Universe building in front of it and the Node Networks, Inc. on the right side. Within inside this colossal building is the man that created this event and most likely knows information about Stacey. It's time for the truth to be told.

The young man goes through the Main Doors but before he can meet up with William Sparks, he goes to the Security Desk where a security guard wearing a white uniform, black tie, and has a baton on his left side of his body is sitting in front of a computer monitor typing up his latest reports on today's activities.

"May I help you?" The guard asked still looking at the screen and not at Senshi.

"I'm here to see Cal...er...Mr. William Sparks." Senshi answered. "I just won Twisted Metal."

"Elevator, 230th floor, down the hall, and middle door."

The stock car driver went into one of the ten elevators and pressed the 230th floor button. He was very anxious and a bit nervous to meet Calypso after meeting him months ago at a stock car race. All Senshi remembered was that after the disappearance of his sister and confronting Calypso, he was told to compete in the rich man's contest of car combat. Using his old Ford Mustang that he had for years, he was able to customize with machine guns and a chain gun. Upon entering the tournament, he gave his car the name Death Warrant as a message to all of his competitors that he is out to punish the ones who competed in the previous contest against his sister. He spent days on the race track practicing and mastering his driving skills and shooting abilities. When that day came to the annual Twisted Metal tournament, Senshi competed in all of them and was successful of destroying his opponents. From Sun Springs, CA in a Death Match to Black Rock Stadium to a Checkpoint race in Diesel City, Senshi was unstoppable. Though, he regrets that innocent people got in the line of fire and were killed instantly as they had no chance of escaping to safety but hopefully Calypso has a heart to send his condolences to the families of those victims as they were not part of the tournament.

After reaching the 230th floor, Senshi exits out of the elevator and walks down the hallway passing another Security Office on the right and a huge meeting room on the left. He continues walking down the hallway where he sees two big wooden doors being guarded by two security guards. He approaches the door as shows the two guards his ID and the guards gave him access to enter Calypso's office.

The inside of Calypso's office was rather amusing and well organized. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, a small wine cabinet at the room's corner, several bookshelves, a fish tank, a jukebox, a loveseat in front of a huge glass window pane overlooking Los Angeles, and a wooden work desk with a huge book, lamp, and computer. Once inside the office, something caught Senshi's attention. Adjacent to Calypso's work desk is a trophy case containing several different items that he is not too familiar with. However, these collectibles were left a description of what the item is along with a name of who it belonged to. There were two airline tickets from someone named Mike and the other named Stu; three red bricks from Simon Whittlebone, two voodoo dolls from Raven, a Flight 1745 black box from Agent Stone, an FBI ID card from John Doe, a rusty race helmet from Amanda Watts, and a boxing glove from Frank "No-Face" McCutcheon.

Senshi wonders where Calypso got these items from these people. Were they winners from previous tournaments or did these drivers lost a deal with Calypso? Besides these weird items, one item he didn't notice in the display caught his eye: a long, silver machete with bloodstains on it. He looks at the description and read it to find out that the machete belong to "Contestant #884: Marcus Kane." Marcus Cane? That sounded too familiar as Senshi thought about it until his eyes bulge at the name again. It can't be the Marcus Cane, or in other words, Needles Kane, or to make things more frightening, Sweet Tooth! Senshi remembered from his fellow stock car drivers about the story of Marcus Kane. He was a family man that worked for an ice cream company and drove an ice cream truck around several LA neighborhoods delivering treats to kids. However, he had a much darker side as his personal demons got the best of him. One night, as the story goes, Marcus carved a demonic, smiling clown mask and set his head on fire as he puts the mask on his face. No longer was he Marcus Kane but rather be called Needles Kane or Sweet Tooth. He stormed into his family home and killed his wife and children. Days later, Sweet Tooth was arrested by the LAPD and sent to Blackfield Asylum where the demonic clown recruited several gang members to form his own gang The Clowns as they plan to break free from the place. A month after the capture and formation of the gang, Calypso went to the asylum and offered Sweet Tooth freedom...if the clown participated in his contest and won it that is. Whatever happened after the offer is left unknown as Sweet Tooth was never heard from again and his gang remained in Blackfield.

As he continues to look at the trophy case, a door is heard opening from behind and Senshi turns around to see who it was that entered. Standing in front of the doorway was the man that he met a long time ago that offered him to compete in his contest. He wore a black tuxedo, a red necktie, has a red handkerchief in his coat pocket; long, straight black hair, a gold ring on his right pinky, well groomed, and appeared to be in his mid-20s. He was William Sparks or also known as Calypso.

"Do you like my collection?" Calypso asked with a smirk. "If you're thinking about keeping one, they're not for sale nor to be traded as they are irreplaceable."

After his speech, the rich man walked towards his work desk as the stock car driver approached the desk as well to collect his prize.

"Calypso!" Senshi spoke. "You remember what you told me when you came to the race track months ago, right?"

Calypso clasp his hands together and smiled. "Of course, Mr. Daniels. I never forgotten our last encounter before your race. How can I ever forget what you look like?"

"Before I ask you about my wish, I want to know: where did you get those collectibles from anyway? Especially Sweet Tooth's machete?"

The well groomed gentlemen took a deep breath and responded to the question. "I got them from previous contestants that won or failed the tournament. For example, the black box from Flight 1745 was from Commander Mason, the driver of Warthog. However, Agent Stone, the driver of Crimson Fury, was after the box in order to gain information for his secret organization. I put the two together in a Deathmatch to determine who owns the box...and Agent Stone was the last one standing."

"And what about Commander Mason?"

"He...retired...and never came back to Los Angeles. He was never heard from ever again."

"And what about Sweet Tooth?"

"That information can not be told as I fear for the safety of the citizens of Los Angeles. Even if I do tell you where he is and what is fate was after the tournament, Mr. Daniels, you will regret it!"

"Okay, I don't want to get into your personal life, Calypso. I'm here to get my prize."

"Very well! What is it that you desire, Mr. Daniels? Money? A chance of stardom?"

"No! I want to know about my sister, Stacey Daniels!"

Calypso raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, I wish you tell about her after she won the last tournament. She texted me that she was on her way to see you and she never called me back in days. You know the whole ordeal! YOU TELL ME ABOUT HER RIGHT NOW!"

The rich man unclasp his hands and spoke with an evil smirk on his face. "Is that your wish, yes?"

"YES!" Senshi shouted in the room.

"Your wish," Calypso said. "Is...granted!"

There was a moment of silence in the room and nothing has happened. Senshi stares awkwardly at Calypso as the rich man just sat there smiling with his hands opened and nothing has happened. Anyone inside the room can easily make a pin drop to break the sound barrier but still the question is in Senshi's case, did he get his "wish?"

"...Well?" Senshi asked Calypso who is still staring at the stock car driver with his weird smile.

"Your sister..."Calypso spoke. "Is...alive! She's living a good life in the south while living her dream as the owner of a horse ranch. Not only that, but sell food on the market for the rest of the citizens of a town she lives in. Making a lot of money so to speak."

"...And?"

"...and...that's it, Mr. Daniels. Thank you for stopping by!"

Senshi was stomped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait! I appreciate the fact that Stacey's alive but what I'm asking for is where can I find her!"

Calypso got up from his chair slowly, with his hands tied together behind his back, and walked towards the huge, back window pane that shows the city skyline.

"Your wish has already been granted, Mr. Daniels!" Calypso said. "Your wish was from me to tell you about her and how she is today. I am not allowed to give you anymore than what you bargain for."

"Mr. William Sparks! I said..."

"The name...is Calypso!"

"Calypso! What I said is for you to tell me where I can find her! I didn't ask for a status report like everyone does on facebook but I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHERE MY FUCKING SISTER IS NOW!"

Acting calm and enduring Senshi's rage, the rich man continued. "Temper, temper, Mr. Daniels. Such threat like that will get you nowhere in time. Why not sit down and we can discuss about next year's tournament? Would you like to have a drink with that?"

Calypso walks to a wine cabinet to his right and selects a large a glass bottle of red wine and two glass cups. He brings them both to his work desk and pours both cups with wine. He hands one to Senshi while taking the other for himself as he takes a seat in his leather chair.

"Shall we have a toast?" Calypso said with a smirk while holding his glass.

Frustrated of not getting what he wanted, Senshi takes the glass of wine and threw it near a painting of a medieval castle to the left of Calypso's desk. The glass broke on impact and spewed the red wine, almost getting the painting wet. Unimpressed with Senshi's rudeness, the rich man takes a small sip of his drink and sets it down. Making sure that the Twisted Metal winner is not noticing, Calypso pushes a silent alarm button underneath his desk and looks up to Senshi.

"My, my, Mr. Daniels." Calypso said. "You have such quite a throwing arm. Maybe you should've joined the Angels as a pitcher than an underpaid dirt track driver."

"Shove it up your ass, Calypso." Senshi angrily said as slams his fists on Calypso's desk. "WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

SLAM! The main doors of the office opened and two security guards came in. Senshi turns his attention to the guards as they grabbed him and restrained him from trying to hurt their boss. The groomed man looks on still showing an evil smirk.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, CALYPSO!" Senshi threatened. "I WILL KILL YOU! WHERE IS MY SISTER? WHERE IS MY FUCKING SISTER? CALYPSO? CALYPSO?"

* * *

"...They kicked me out and I was banned from the building." Senshi told Det. Cade. "The last thing I saw before I got the boot was that Calypso was just sitting there smiling and chuckling like he won or something."

Det. Cade nodded and cleared his throat. "Mmm-hmm. Now, tell me this: after you got kicked out of Calypso Industries, where did you end up to? Where does this lead to your disappearance from California and Calypso's as well? Are we getting to that right now?"

Senshi took a sip from his Pepsi. "Yes, we are getting to that moment right now. However, like I said, Detective, what you are about to hear...is exactly what happened...so...don't try to walk away like you had enough. Anyway, at around 9 PM that night, I went to one of the best bars in Los Angeles for a way to get myself drunk and make my life miserable. Things were alright, until...he showed up..."

* * *

Moon Light Bar & Grill. For over fifty years, it has been ranked in the LA Times as one of the best bars in Los Angeles with its finest use of beers, wine, and cocktails. The lunch/dinner menu consist of some delicious burgers, steaks, salads, tacos, chicken, desserts, and seafood. Definitely a place for anyone wanting to have a fantastic family dinner or just get away from personal problems.

Senshi, stressed out from twenty minutes ago with the confrontation with Calypso, sat at the bar counter drinking a small glass of Jack Daniels Old No. 7 whiskey while pouring more in but ran out before he noticed he just ran out.

A bit drunk, Senshi looks at the bartender. "Hey Bob Moon, give me another bottle."

Bob Moon, the owner of the restaurant and bartender, was concerned about Senshi's drinking. "Don't you think you had enough, son?"

"ANOTHER BOTTLE!" Senshi yelled. "Give me two of them, please * burp *.

The owner couldn't help but just nod to the response and gives the Twisted Metal winner two more bottles of Jack Daniels.

**Senshi's Narration:**

_I could've asked for three more but I'm more aware of my health if I drowned myself with enough whiskey. I mean, that will make my stomach explode from the inside out and I'll never find out about Stacey. I'm such an idiot._

So I sat there finishing my second bottle...until some guy approached the bar and sat beside me. I took a quick glimpse at him and made out some details on what he looked like. He was about 31 years old, almost looks like an old middle aged man, 5' 8' and 165 lbs., black hair, and well built.

He asked the bartender for a Coors light as I drank more of my Jack Daniels...

...until he spoke to me...

...and told me who he is...

"Hey bartender!" the mysterious man said. "Give me a Coors light on the rocks!"

Mr. Moon nodded and went to grab a cup of ice with Coors light and gave it to this new guest. The stranger drank his cup and set his empty cup down. He turned his attention to Senshi who is sitting right next to him as the stock car driver just focused on his cup of Jack Daniels.

"Does that taste good, man?" The stranger said.

Senshi cocked an eyebrow and looks at the mysterious man. "Why does that matter to you?"

"Just asking, Senshi. No need to be down in the..."

"Wait, wait! How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Carl Roberts, but sometimes I'm called Buzz by my friends. I've been attending the Saturday Night Stock Car events for years and...have been quite a fan of yours."

"Well...Carl...or Buzz, I appreciate the fact that I have a "fan" but why bother me at a time like this? Celebrities like to be alone when suffering through depression."

Senshi fills his cup again and took another sip as Carl continued to talk to him. "Because...lets just say...that I've been following you. Not in a creepy, stalker way so to speak."

"...Huh?"

"Er...I mean...I saw the whole Twisted Metal competition online via webcast...and you were in it. I've been cheering for you through the camera as my sis and I watch you defeat Thumper in the finals with the Death Warrant. Pretty awesome I say!"

"...Do you want an autograph...or do I have to ask you again to give me a good reason why you're bothering me?"

Carl frowned at Senshi's attitude but rather get to the point. "I came here to talk to you about Calypso. I participated in Twisted Metal years ago before you came in and won it here in Los Angeles."

"Okay," Senshi said unimpressed. "So what?"

"I came up to Calypso one day while driving in my police car..."

"Police car?"

"Yeah, I was the original driver of Outlaw. Should I mentioned that I used to for the LAPD?"

"...Really?"

"Yes, I was. As I was saying, I drove into his parking garage underneath Calypso Industries where he was waiting with a bunch of his bodyguards and he said with a hideous smile, 'Since you won my contest, you can have whatever you want just by wishing for it.'"

He bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I told him that my wish was to live in world without Twisted Metal. All because that the competition is a huge blood bath and this city has the most casualties than any other disaster in the world. Lawsuits had been filed against Calypso Industries for years ever since the competition started but they've been thrown out the window as Calypso Industries was not to be blamed for the deaths and the deaths were blamed on the victims. Damn that Calypso and his company! All I want is Los Angeles to be safe and the children to feel secured and that the streets are safe from this contest."

Feeling sketchy about this story though the lawsuit part was believable, Senshi asked Carl a question"...And...what happened after you made your "wish?"

"Right after I made my wish, he told to get inside my car and drive out of the garage...to a world without Twisted Metal and I told him, 'If you are lying to me, I'll be back.' So I drove out to what I thought was a much safer version of Los Angeles...but..."

The ex-LAPD cop paused for a moment before he can explained what happened next but he feared that Senshi might not believe him. The stock car driver, on the other hand, just sat there patiently and waited for a conclusion.

"...But...what?"

"...As...I drove out...I ended up in the worst place ever...I ended up...in deep space!"

Carl was hoping Senshi would believe his story and be amazed, however, what he gets is a denial and the sound of a frustrated groan from a depressed driver. He witness the driver leave a tip for Mr. Moon and walk out the door with an angry face.

"I'm outta here!" Senshi said. "And thanks for telling me a horrible bedtime story, officer!"

The disgruntled Twisted Metal winner storms out of the bar while his "fan" and former TM winner followed behind. Outside the bar, Senshi walks towards his car, Death Warrant, and tries to get in but is distracted when his name is called out.

"SENSHI, WAIT!" Carl hollered.

"Back off!" Senshi warned. "Get the fuck away with me, man! I don't know who the hell you are nor how you know about me but stay th..."

"Senshi, Wait! You don't want to leave just yet! You have to trust me when I tell you this!"

"I'm calling the police if you DON'T LEAVE!" He takes out his his cell phone from his pocket and begans to dial the numbers.

"I came here because I know what happened to your sister, Stacey!"

Senshi paused for second before he pressed the call button on his cell as he heard Carl say his sister's name.

"Look Senshi!" Carl said. "To tell you the truth, I'm not a fan. I'm a messenger sent here to bring you to the man who knows the truth about Calypso and he knows what happened to your sister."

"What do you know about my sister?" Senshi questioned with a voice of concern and anger.

"I don't know about her...but he knows and I have to bring you to him."

"Who?"

* * *

"...Who was it, Mr. Daniels?" Det. Cade said as he took down more notes on his notepad while listening to Senshi's story.

"His name, as Carl told me," Senshi replied. "Was...Jebidiah!"

Det. Cade sat there glancing at Senshi as to let the stock car driver know to be more specific while his partner Det. Hoss remain standing in the Interrogation room arms folded and listening to the conversation.

Senshi cleared his throat and spoke to Det. Cade. "Jebidiah is the leader of the Holy Men, a group of priests and ministers with a mission to cease Calypso's reign of terror, his company, and his contest."

In the adjacent room where Senshi is interrogated, Officer Michaels and Lucas glaced at one another as they heard the story via speakers.

"Do you follow any of this shit?" Michaels asked Lucas who is sitting clueless of the whole situation.

"From someone who murdered our boss?" Lucas questioned his partner. "I don't even think so! He can deny it all he wants once he gets to the part of his disappearance and when he broke into Calypso Industries but I can tell you once this is over, I'll be sending that punk to a nice, rat infested cell in Blackfield."

"I don't even know how he got Carl Roberts involved in this. I wouldn't be surprised if he mentions Jaime too."

"Who is Carl Roberts anyway?"

"Carl Roberts, as this guy said, once worked for the LAPD years ago with his sister Jaime. Before Calypso signed a deal with the mayor to own half of Los Angeles once his company's income skyrocketed, Carl joined the Twisted Metal competition in favor for the citizens of LA. Strangely, he disappeared for about a year after he won and his sister joined Twisted Metal the next following year. Strangely, she end up missing too but after a week, she ended up back in town with her brother."

"What? How?"

Michaels sighed. "You want to know? Jaime and Carl told me and the rest of the station that they came back from...oh boy...they came back from outer space as Jaime customized her car with rocket thrusters and flew back to Earth with her brother in tow. They came back to the station with their story but all of us, including myself, and they were later discharged from service. Hell, they even try to arrest Calypso but without the lack of evidence to support their case led to them to lose their badges."

"Just like how this asshole Senshi told the detectives. Right?"

"Exactly!"

Back in the Interrogation room, Senshi continues to explain more about meeting Jebidiah for the first time to the detectives.

"So...you meet this Jebidiah," Det. Cade said to Senshi. "What part does he play in this?"

Feeling a bit tired but trying his best to stay awake, Senshi took another sip from his Pepsi and continued. "Like if I had any choice to either trust Carl Roberts or walk off empty handed, I had to follow him and he lead me to an abandoned church outside of town..."

* * *

Driving in his Death Warrant with Carl Roberts in tow, Senshi arrives at a two-floor, Vatican style catholic church with a bell tower at the far edge of Los Angeles. Outside of the brick layered building with stain glass windows were a group of priests with bibles having a conversation about something while some were walking around guarding the place. The whole entire parking lot were full of black hearses with flame designs and each having a casket inside of them. Senshi has heard of these vehicles as each of them are called Shadow. He remembered one of them competing in this year's contest as Senshi destroyed it in one of the events. He wondered if Jebidiah would forgive him for that. In front of the church in two reserved spaces were two different vehicles: a Chevorlet El Camino with stained glass windows and crucifixes and the other is a LAPD SUV with a gun turret and razor wire around the roof. The nicknames of these cars are Brimstone, driven by Jebidiah, and Outlaw, driven by the Roberts siblings.

Senshi parked Death Warrant in an empty spot in the parking lot and exited out of the vehicle with Carl Roberts doing the same. The two walked together towards the front door while the priests just somehow gave them odd stares. This somehow made Senshi a bit nervous as to what he could be expecting once he goes inside.

"Who are these guys?" Senshi asked Carl.

"They're the Holy Men." Carl said. "They are Jebidiah's gan...er...group members on a quest to stop the destruction of Twisted Metal and Calypso. Originally, they worked for a mortician named Mortimer Schwarf who drove the lead Shadow car into the contest. Mortimer wanted revenge on Calypso by carrying some sort of "special cargo" that was meant for him but Mortimer was not successful in doing so and was put to rest upon Jebidiah's words."

"What was the "special cargo?"

"I wish I can tell you that but under Jebidiah's order, I'm not allowed to you that."

"So...about the Holy Men, how did they end up with Jebidiah?"

"Mortimer and Jebidiah were more like brothers than just friends so they trust each other for the past 10 years since Twisted Metal first started. When Mortimer died, his last request was to have his Holy Men join alongside with Jebidiah and continue the mission. Every year when the Twisted Metal tournament commences, two members of the Holy Men take their Shadow car, compete, and somehow end up losing before they even reach the finals. Even though the Shadow's Coffin Bombs are powerful, it's still not enough to go up against eight other drivers. They just wish that their cars were powerful to stand up against a semi-truck, tow truck, a limo, and an RV."

They approached the front door of the church and Carl opens it to let Senshi in. The interior of the church was a sight to behold as it was decorated with statues of angels, paintings of biblical figures, a huge cross in the middle where the podium is, a fountain of holy water, a confession booth, lighted candelabras, and a spiral staircase that leads to the second floor where the church choir can sing songs during morning masses. In the middle of the podium, there was an organ piano being played by a man dressed in catholic clothing and has a black parson hat. Accompanying him was a young woman with black hair, black lipstick, and wore an LAPD uniform. She turned her head away from the catholic dressed man and saw Carl and Senshi walking towards the podium. She greeted the two of them with a smile.

"Hi big brother!" The woman said.

"Hey, Jaime." Carl responded. "I want you to meet someone. This here is Senshi Daniels, the current winner of Twisted Metal. Senshi, this here is Jaime Roberts, my sister."

"Hi you doing?" Senshi greeted Jaime by extending his hand for a shake.

Jaime shook Senshi hands. "I'm good. So, you're this year's winner of Twisted Metal huh?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because this man here has been waiting for you to show up and of course we sent Carl to bring you here."

She looks at the man playing the organ. "...Isn't that right, Jebidiah?"

The man, who happens to be Jebidiah, stops playing the organ and turns around to meet Senshi face to face. His appearance looks rather like an old man but he's really middle aged. He also wears red, UV protected glasses that Senshi can easily see his own reflection on them. He stood up from his chair that he used to sit and play the organ and picked up his bible from his side.

"Here in my church," the religious man said. "They call me...The Preacher."

He steps up to Senshi to get a good look at him. "You must be Senshi Daniels, yes?"

Senshi stood there with a look of concern on how this guy knows him. "Yes I am. How do you know my name?"

"My father...my lord and savior...had spoken to me about you. He had told me that you had been suffering in pain about your sister being taken away by Calypso. You have won the tournament but never got your wish from Calypso as you spoken...but that's a good thing, Mr. Daniels."

"What are you talking about that my wish is not a good thing...and how the hell do you know about what I asked for to Calypso?"

"Because the reality is...if you did get what you wanted...you may not be here right now talking to me. You will be trapped in his Tower of Sin for all eternity!"

"What? What are you trying to prove?"

* * *

"...What did he say what Calypso was?" Det. Cade asked Senshi.

Before the stock car driver can anwer that question, he looks at a tired Det. Hoss and looks at the one-way mirror though couldn't tell if there's anyone at the other side with open ears to hear what Senshi had to say.

"Mr. Daniels!" Det. Cade said to get his attention. "I'll repeat the question again: what did Jebidiah said to you about Calypso?"

"He told me that..." Senshi said. "He is..."

* * *

"He is a beast!" The preacher yelled. "He is the devil from hell to collect human souls upon entering the tournament...but you, Senshi, are a very lucky person to not lose his contest."

Hoping that the stock car driver can be a bit shocked or surprised about the identity of Calypso would've amused him, however, all the Preacher got from Senshi was a moment of silence and a stare from him as to tell him that he still does not follow.

"Let me tell you about the real story of Calypso, Senshi." Preacher said. "So you can get a better understanding on what's going on."

"Go on!" Senshi said patiently.

"Calypso, or Willaim Sparks as his real name, used to be an ordinary man with a wife and a daughter named Krista Sparks."

"Krista Sparks? The fashion model Krista Sparks?"

"Yes! Now pay attention, son. This is important! In the 90s, William Sparks had been going through misery and depression during the 90s that he tried to end his life in a miserable way. He took a job as stunt man and tried to kill himself when doing scenes for several films but never did. When word spread out about his suicidal attempts, he was fired from the studio and was banned from the studio. After his firing, he was driving on his way back home when he fell asleep at the wheel and crashed head on to a brick wall of an abandoned skyscraper in the downtown district. He died instantly before medics arrived to help him. He spent two years in hell, until he escaped by outrunning a demon named Minion, who happens to rule hell and collect the souls of humans to feed his power. Until one day, Calypso wanted to strike a deal with with Minion on collecting souls for a chance to be resurrected back to life. The deal was that Calypso was to host a demolition derby style tournament where the drivers get killed and the souls go to Minion. The ruler of hell agreed to the deal and gave him the ability to grant wishes...by giving him his gold ring."

Senshi felt his eyes bulged out and his mouth wide opened. Though, he was at a lost of his words on what he has been told.

"Senshi, do you remember Calypso's trophy case?" The Preacher asked him.

"Umm...yes." Senshi replied.

"Did Calypso tell you that they were collectibles?"

"Yes."

"He...was lying to you. Those items inside of his trophy case belonged to the previous winners that died in his contest. He killed them all and took their souls to hell where Minion has kept them all for eternity!"

* * *

"Waitwaitwait!" Det. Hoss breaking his silence. "You're telling me after two hours of horse shit storytelling that this priest with a gang of freaks and two ex-LAPD is telling you that Mr. Sparks, the man you supposedly killed, is a demon from hell? I get that? That's your story?"

Senshi looks at Det. Hoss and was quite surprised he just spoke with a really deep, threating voice. "Like I said earlier, you wouldn't believe it but it's what I experienced."

"Bullshit!"

"It ain't bullshit, detective! How would you feel if your boss exposed himself as a monster hosting a bloodbath contest where everyone dies and you guys don't do a damn thing about it?"

"I would've called a lawyer and a team of psychiatrists to haul your ass away to Blackfield where yo..."

Senshi pounds the table with both his hands that almost knocked his Pepsi bottle off. "YOU AIN'T TAKING ME NOWHERE! IF YOU WANT THE TRUTH, YOU COULD'VE GONE TO THAT CHURCH AND ARRESTED THE PREACHER AND BRING HIM HERE WITH ME SO HE CAN SHOW YOU PROOF!"

"MR. DANIELS!" Det. Cade spoke. "PLEASE SIT AND CALM DOWN!"

"Not until you tell your partner shows some respect!" Senshi stormed.

"Sit down, now! Please, just relax and continue on what you have to say."

Senshi, calming down a bit, took another sip from his Pepsi and continued. "The Preacher me about the gold ring that Calypso wore on his pinky finger..."

* * *

"That's the same ring I remembered from earlier." Senshi said all surprised. "You mean that ring that he has the ability to grant wishes?"

"Of course!" The preacher said. "When your sister, Stacey, wished to live in the south to raise horses and own a ranch, Calypso granted her that wish but turned on her and gave her something she did not expect."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever someone wins Twisted Metal, Calypso will grant the wish to the winner but whatever happens, the winner gets punished in a very dark way."

"So, you're saying if I asked for a $1 Million, he'll give it to me but in then the next day, I find out that the money was counterfeit?"

"You...may say that."

"So my sister is alive as Calypso told me but he never took me to go see her. Now, I feel as though I made a mistake of making that wish but what do I have to do to find her?"

"There is only one way: you have to steal Calypso's ring and grant a wish on it."

"But I thought you said the ring was evil since it belonged to a demon?"

"Yes but there is a difference: the lord has told me that whomever poses the soul of a good heart will not be overwhelmed by the evil power inside the ring and he will be granted his wish as he suggested like finding your sister."

"Then I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to get the ring and find her. If Calypso gets in my way, then I'll make a wish of him going back to hell where he belongs."

The Preacher smiled upon hearing Senshi's statement. "My god was right about you. You are the one for the job to take down that monster. However, if you go tonight, you must take this."

The religious man opens up his coat and pulls out silver, eight barrel revolver with a dragon design imprinted on each side.

"Take this, my son." Jebidiah said to Senshi. "This is my gun with purified bullets that I had blessed upon the words of god. Use this on Calypso if he tries to hurt you badly. However, in order to kill completely, you must him in the heart. One bullet and he will be vanquished forever."

He hands Senshi the gun along with a small box containing eight more purified bullets. Senshi takes the gun and the small box places the gun inside his pants while the box goes to his left pocket. Both Carl and Jaime looked at each other and nodded in agreement. The Preacher took out a cross and held it in front of Senshi, giving him a prayer for good luck.

After the prayer, Carl decided to give Senshi one last piece of advice.

"Senshi," Carl said. "I should you know that tonight Calypso Industries is having a Twisted Metal After Party. This could be your chance to get back at Calypso before it's too late."

"Okay," Senshi said. "How do I get in?"

"Come with me to the Outlaw." Jaime said. "I got something for you."

Senshi followed the young woman outside of the church to the Outlaw. She takes out her car keys and opens up the trunk door revealing some ammo boxes for the gun turret and a black foot locker. She takes out the foot locker, sets it on the ground, and opens it. Inside of it was a male LAPD uniform with shirt, pants, belt, badge, walkie-talkie, hat, and jacket that was once worn by her brother.

"Take these with you, Senshi." Jaime said. "It will help you get inside the building since the party is requesting a lot of tight security. Whatever you do, don't blow your cover and don't show your badge to the fuzz. Just do it only to the security guards, alright?"

"You got it." Senshi said. "I'll be on my way."

"Good luck, Senshi."

Senshi takes the uniform, goes to his Death Warrant, and drives off to downtown Los Angeles to Calyspo Industries.


	4. Where am I?

Twisted Friendship: A MLP story

Chapter 3: Where am I?

**Senshi's Narration:**

_Hearing the real story of Calypso gave me the creeps. A family man turned into a demonic entity with a sheer lust of death and destruction among the citizens of Los Angeles. All this time, this tournament was nothing more than a feeding frenzy for some demon named Minion and I was meant to be on the blue plate special this year._

Too bad for him...because I checked out before he even had me.

I should let everyone that I love to party...especially crashing one that night at Calypso Industries. With this disguise I have on, I have nothing to lose to get Stacy back. I thought this was a piece of cake.

...However, that night...

...it wasn't easy...

...even if I tell the cops on what occured that night...

...well, let's just say that...they could've just locked me away in the funny farm right about now...

The main streets of downtown LA were suffering from heavy traffic. Thousands of cars fill up the parking garages and pedestrians flood the sidewalk dressed in tuxedos and dresses. Spotlights illuminated the dark skies above Calypso Industries. Security guards and LAPD officers kept close watch as the party guests entered through the main doors while some of the authorities inspected the guests by checking ID cards and personal items like purses and bags. Photographers and journalists were given full access as they had to get interviews with the mayor of Los Angeles, Calypso Industries associates and workers; and the founder of the company Williams Sparks.

Two red limos and white limo pulls up to the red carpet in front of the building with the white limo in the middle and the two reds in front and back. Both the red limos have a logo on the doors of a doll mask with blood splatter designs on it while the white has the initials of a K and S. The doors of the two red limos opened to reveal three women from each car who are wearing white, plastic doll masks, different colored biker suits, boots, and spikey colored hair. The gang is best known in Los Angeles as The Dolls, lead by their leader Krista Sparks aka Dollface, the daughter of Calypso. All six of them are carrying pistols for protection against anyone who tries to intervene and more important, their leader. One of the doll mask wearing women opened the white door of the limo and stepping out of the limo came Krista Sparks, dressed in a sparkling red evening gown with her pink hair tied up to a bun and carrying a pink boa around her neck. Photographers and journalist try to take pictures of her and asking questions but they are head back by the biker gang of girls as they escort their leader to the main doors of the building. As they go through the mob, they are greeted by the Captain of the security guards of Calypso Industries.

"Hello there, Ms. Krista Sparks." Greeted the Captain. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you." Krista said not caring. "Where is my father? Is he upstairs in his office or on the dance floor?"

"I believe he's rather busy talking to someone named Mr. Ash and I don'..."

"Don't what? THAT I SHOULDN'T GO UP THERE AND SEE HIM?"

"Uhh..er...no ma'am. I was just saying that he's busy an..."

"SHUT UP! I don't need you to tell me twice, Captain. Just go and bring my father down to the party. I have photographers to see and a speech to be made about my modeling career."

"Ye..yes ma'am. I'll go look for him!"

The Captain left towards the main elevators to find Calypso while Krista Sparks and the Dolls headed to another elevator to go up towards the floor had the party.

Outside, security guards were too busy trying to keep the thousands of party guests under control as they pile in and cut lines to try to get inside Calypso Industries. The authorities, however, are unaware of a suspicious car passing by the building to a an underground parking garage of the Node Network, Inc. building next door. After paying the toll before the barrier, Senshi parks the Death Warrant near the entrance/exit of the garage and exits out of the car with his LAPD disguise on. He takes a deep breath and walks out of the garage to the sidewalk where he sees the huge crowd still trying to get into the party. This was an advantage he needs in order to get inside the building. With that many guests, there is no way the LAPD officers on duty see him enter but the security guards would be easy to fool.

Acting casually, Senshi walks towards the crowd undetected. He sees people pushing and shoving to get inside pass security as the men in white uniforms demand the crowd to stand back and let some people through. Meanwhile, the LAPD stood watch on the outside of the crowd, not evening Senshi inside of it. One couple, a husband and wife dressed in dark blue attire, continuously rant and yell at security for taking too long on checking ID cards.

"HOW LONG IS THE LINE?" The husband stormed at some security guards standing near the doors.. "WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FORTY-FIVE MINUTES? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'LL BE PAYING FOR MY PARKING FEE IF I WAITED FOR ANOTHER SIXTY? I HAVE VIP TICKETS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Sir!" A security guard yelled back while still checking IDs. "We're doing the best we can now please be patient."

"Honey!" The wife said to her lover. "We'll just look for an LAPD officer who can grant us access."

The husband took a breather. "Alright, I'll look for one. Hang on."

The husband looks among the crowd too see if there is any LAPD officer nearby. To his relief, he sees one trying to get through the crowd – Senshi Daniels!

"Excuse me, Officer!" The husband called out on a disguised Senshi. "Officer, we need you!"

Senshi sees the husband calling him and approaches the well groomed man. "Yes, sir! May I help you?"

"Pardon us, but my wife and I have VIP tickets to get access to the party up ahead. However, the security here is terrible and I hate waiting in line. Would you please escort us to the party upstairs?"

Hearing the man's request was just good enough for Senshi to have a warm smile formed on his face. "Of course, sir. I'll take you upstairs. Follow me."

Senshi and the couple skipped ahead of of the line and large group of party guests to the main doors. A security guard sees Senshi coming with the couple and before he can say anything, he recognizes the LAPD uniform and badge that Senshi is wearing.

"Excuse me, fellow guard." Senshi said to the security guard. "This couple here has VIP tickets to the party and want to skip ahead to the line. May I escort them to the party and where can I find it?"

"Sure." The guard said. "It's on the 231st floor. You'll see the dance floor and lounge up there."

Senshi tips his hat down and says, "Thank you," to the guard while escorting the couple to one of the elevators of the building. Inside the elevator, Senshi pressed the 231st floor button and all three riders rode all the way up to their destination. It took nearly eight minutes to reach the floor that had the party and all three stepped out. The three of them can hear loud techno music being played on the right, where all of them can see the party and it's guests dancing the night way. A disco ball hangs above the multicolor dance floor and a wine bar can be seen where the guests can ask for drinks or better yet, the party has white clothed waiters serving the guests with trays filled with drinks and food.

"Thank you Officer...uhh..."The husband said clueless.

"Danie...er...Danny!" Senshi lied to make sure his cover isn't blown. "Officer Danny, at your service."

"Well, Officer Danny. I hope you have a good night and keep up the good work on your job."

"As always, sir! You two have a nice night as well."

The couple walks away from Senshi as they go to the party. The fake LAPD cop turns away to go back in the elevator and pushes the 230th floor button, where Calypso's office is. However, the elevator that he used went down the 229th floor below and he had to wait patiently. He did not have time to go to another elevator since the other elevators were far down below and picking up more guests for the party. Just then, the same elevator came right back up and opened it's doors. Senshi witness the doors open to reveal – Krista Sparks! With his eyes bulged and a look of fear, he took a step back, hoping Krista does not become suspicious.

"What are you doing here?" Krista asked sco Senshi in disguise.

Senshi began to fumble with his words."I...uh...uh...I was...ju...just going down to the Security office!"

"For what? WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE UP HERE? YOU SHOULD BE PATROLLING DOWNSTAIRS IN THE LOBBY, YOU IDOIT!"

"Ma'am...I mean...Ms. Krista Sparks. I had to come up here and drop off a couple who had VIP tickets because they've been very impatient outside and asked me to bring them up here for the party."

"So if you're doing up here, GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS IN THE LOBBY AND DO YOUR JOB! THIS PARTY IS MEANT FOR MY FATHER, HIS COMPANY, AND ME! Now if you excuse, I have photographers to meet!"

"Ye...yes, ma'am."

Senshi goes into the elevator and presses the 230th floor button while taking a sigh of relief from meeting Calypso's daughter. The elevator doors closed and down he went to the same floor he went to just earlier the day when he met the creator of Twisted Metal. However, he did remember that that floor has a Security Office and maybe the same exact security guards that kicked him out of the building when he yelled at Calypso for not giving him what he wanted.

The doors opened to the 230th floor and Senshi enters the hallway that leads to Calypso's office. To his extent of good luck, there are no security guards in front of Calypso's office and the Security Office is vacant. The stock car exits out of the elevator and quietly sneaks to the door. As he gets closer, he can hear voices coming through it. He places an ear to the door and listens closely. Behind the door, he can hear two males talking though one of them is Calypso's voice, the other is unknown to him as he continues to hear.

"...I'm telling you this, Calypso." Said an unknown male voice. "The master is not pleased on how you failed your assignment to capture the current winner's soul. If he had wished for revenge on someone that he knew personally and killed him or her, it would make a difference and he'll be delighted to have that poor individual's soul than the one who won your contest."

"I am aware of what I am doing, Mr. Ash." Calypso said. "You can let Minion know in next year's tournament, I will make sure Mr. Senshi Daniels will see his sister in the other world. Then, I'll give Minion two souls for the price of one though I just got to let Senshi win somehow. However, I will regret it if I do because some of the other drivers will try to get in his way. No, wait a minute! I meant to say...my way. It's my tournament, yes? It's my creation and I decide that Senshi Daniels will win so he can perish before he stands before me and if he does not like it, he can shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

"...Fuck you!" Senshi whispered behind the door as he continues to listen to the conversation.

"Well, I'm very impressed." Mr. Ash said to well groomed demon. "I'll let the master know ahead of time. Now, let's go upstairs for your evening of celebration. Your daughter must be waiting for you."

"Indeed." Calypso replied. "Before we go, I must do something real quick."

Though he couldn't see it, Senshi heard the sound of what be a cupboard or drawer being opened and closed as if Calypso either took out or put away something. Whatever it is, he just hopes it is the ring he's putting away. He just hopes!

"Why are you putting that away, Calypso?" Mr. Ash said with concern. "You should bring it with you to the party to make yourself look...smashing."

"There are tons of idiots in that party that will try to steal it." Calypso replied. "It's very valuable and if Minion finds out that it's missing...imagine the agony I'll be going through in hell. I surely don't want to imagine myself getting whipped and bound with chains as scream for mercy. Now, let's get a move on, shall we?"

Senshi heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Trying not to panic, he thought very quickly and bolted to the meeting room right next door. There was no one inside the meeting but complete darkness and he hid in the shadows to make sure Calypso and this "Mr. Ash" does not seem to notice anything. He heard Calypso's door opening and closing and the sound of several footsteps walking towards the elevator. Senshi peaks out the door slightly to get a glimpse of the two men entering the elevator with their backs turned. He backs away to the darkness to make sure none of them saw his head peering out the door of the meeting room. Senshi heard the elevator doors closed and up it went to the party room.

The coast was clear and it was time for a little visit to the office. Senshi quietly walks to Calypso's office and opens the door. There was no one inside the room except him. He began to inspect Calypso's desk since it has three drawers on each side. He opens the top left and found nothing but paperwork. He checks the second and found folders. The bottom one had nothing. He tries the right drawers and found inside the top drawer some pens and a notepad. He opens the middle and the bottom and found nothing at all. This is getting frustrating but he had to keep checking other drawers. The wine cabinet and trophy case have drawers but once inspecting those two areas, they both have nothing but useless items. Where could the ring be at? He thought for a moment and came up with some sort of answer. Right on top of Calypso's desk is his huge book that he remembered earlier the day when he came to the office. He has a hunch that it's in there. He approaches the desk once more, opens the book, and to his astonishment, found the golden ring that Calypso wears on his pinky finger inside the of it in small opening of the first page to the next nine pages.

"Bingo!" Senshi whispered as he takes the ring out of the book. "Now to get out of here."

Senshi walks towards the office doors and opens it. He steps out but stops dead in his tracks as he saw in front of him – two LAPD officers! The two officers saw Senshi and drew their guns at him.

"Hold it right there!" One of the officers said.

Senshi got scared and ran the opposite direction of the hallway to the right. The officers gave chase and saw Senshi approaching a different set of elevators. Senshi frantically presses the 1st floor button to get the elevator but noticed the two LAPD officers coming up to him. With no other choice, the stock car driver decides to defend himself and gets in a fighting position. One of the officer approaches him and Senshi delivers a round house kick to the face while giving his partner a right jab to the gut, followed by a knee to the face and a swinging elbow smash to the jaw; knocking one officer down. The first one gets back up and fights back by swinging a left but gets countered when Senshi grabs his arm and does an over the head arm drag to the floor. He finishes him off but delivering a foot stomp to the cranium, knocking out the officer. When the fight was over, the elevator finally made it to the 230th floor and Senshi steps in. He presses the 1st floor key and down he goes.

* * *

"...So you beat up two officers after you took Calypso's ring?" Det. Hoss questioned.

"Yeah!" Senshi replied. "It felt really good since the last time I've been in a fight at the race track against some idiot who P.I.T me before the final lap."

"So that's another thing that's added to your list of charges as we speak."

"Be glad it wasn't a homicide, detective."

"Mr. Daniels!" Det. Cade said. "After you stole the ring, how did you escape?"

"I'm glad you asked that." Senshi said smirking. "As soon as I headed downstairs to the ground floor, I walked out the door while saying, "Have a nice night to the guards...until word broke out about what I just did..."

* * *

Senshi ran to the underground parking lot of the Node Network building and got into his car. He takes out the key, turns his car on, and drives out of the parking lot at top speed while breaking the toll barrier. In the streets, he can hear the sound of police sirens approaching from every intersection of the streets of LA. He drove down one intersection and saw a roadblock of LAPD cruisers blocking his path. He wish to use his guns but for the fact that there are people on the sidewalks at this time of night, he decides not to. He took an alternate route and goes down an alleyway while a police unit gave chase. Coming out of the intersection, Senshi drifts left avoiding a street of traffic and drives on the right side of the street. The police unit comes out too but gets struck by a delivery truck going the opposite the direction. Senshi pushes the accelerator to the floor and travels at 55 MPH and avoids more cars as he locates the exit ramp to the highway. Two more police units follow behind as Senshi continues. The stock car driver turns left to another part of downtown LA but gets another roadblock. He pushes his car into reverse but the two police units spun around, blocking his way. He is trapped!

"THIS IS THE LAPD!" Said an officer on a megaphone. "STEP OUT OF THE CAR AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Before anything can happen, a black limo pulls up behind the blockage of police officers. The officers recognize the limo with the logo of Calypso Industries as it pulls up. The back passenger door opens and out comes an unexpected surprise guest – Calypso! The well dressed demon motions the officer with the megaphone to hand over his megaphone so he can talk to Senshi.

"Senshi Daniels!" Calypso said on the megaphone. "I know your in there...and you have my ring! Turn off your vehicle and surrender right now! If you do, I'll drop all charges against you. Well...except impersonating an officer, assault, and trespassing."

Senshi steps out of the Death Warrant, still in his LAPD disguise, and calls back at Calypso.

"Surrender?" Senshi questioned. "You think I'm that dumb enough to fall for that, Sparks? I'm not giving back your ring! I'll give it to you until you tell me exactly the real story about my sister!"

"Like I said Senshi: she's alive! Now hand over the ring!"

"NO! IF YOU WANT THE RING, YOU BETTER COME GET IT BECAUSE I'M GOING TO THE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, DANIELS! GIVE ME THE RING OR I'LL TELL THESE OFFICERS TO SHOOT YOU!"

"SHOOT ME IF YOU WANT..."

Senshi gets back in his Death Warrant and puts the ring on his pinky finger. "...BECAUSE I'M GOING TO WISH THAT I GO TO WHERE MY SISTER IS NOW!."

Calypso had reached his anger limit and commands the police to shoot him immediately. The cops began to fire as Senshi dodges the bullet by crouching underneath the steering wheel as he turns the car on and begins to drive away to an another alleyway. BANG! A bullet struck Senshi through the right shoulder blade and he yells in pain as he drives away.

"Ah, FUCK!" Senshi cried. "RRRR, I can't die at a place like...AAAAAHHHH!"

Senshi was caught off when suddenly out of nowhere, a bright flash of light blew in front of his car. It was so bright like the sun up close that he covered his eyes with his blood soaked hands but still kept his foot on the gas pedal. When the light faded away, Senshi can feel his Death Warrant driving on muddy, gravel road. Before he can guess where he is at, he sees a tree coming up to him. CRASH! His Death Warrant struck a tree and his face collides with the the top handle of the steering wheel, adding more severe pain.

Trying to ignore the pain, the stock car driver began to focus his blurry vision to find out where he's at. He opens the door, with his right hand holding onto the bullet wound and limping out of the car while his other hand held onto the car's roof. The stock car driver's first clue is that he's in a forested area since there are a lot of trees. He can see white smoke billowing out of the hood of Death Warrant and the front windshield smashed. The car is totaled for good and can't be driven in this condition.

However, what doesn't make any sense aside from the flash of light from nowhere was the time of day. As Senshi remembered before the crash, it was night time in Los Angeles but now it's daytime already. How did time fly so fast like this? What kind of forested area is this? It sure isn't Redwood for one thing. The ground is all covered with dirt, mud, and several bushes surrounding his environment but after gathering all this information, it all comes to question: where is he?

Badly injured and in need of medical help, Senshi walks north to an open path of the forest while still limping and holding onto his badly injured arm. The pain was getting worse and he can feel the blood still gushing out of his shoulder. It was too much to handle that he fell to his knees and lands face first onto the dirt road.

"Oh god, help me!" Senshi groaned in pain. "Help...me!"

He started to lose consciousness as his body began to feel numb. Before he felt himself blackout, he heard the sound footsteps approaching. However, these weren't the sounds of footsteps. They sounded like hooves from a horse. A horseback rider in the middle of nowhere on a camping trip or could it be a park ranger? He doesn't know what to think but he heard the hoovesteps coming close to him.

"Oh my goodness!" Said a young, innocent feminine voice to Senshi. "Ar...are you...okay?"

Before Senshi can answer, he began to blackout before muttering his last words. "Help...me...please...need...doctor..."

"Ye...Yes...I'll go get help. Don't worry, just hold on, sir. I'll go and get my friends."

The sound of galloping hoovestep darted off to the distance as Senshi remained on the ground bleeding to death.

**Senshi's Narration:**

_I didn't want to die that day. I came as close to knowing the truth and I wasn't getting to let some bullet wound get the best of me._

I was out cold...still bleeding...still numb...

...still confused at that time...

I don't know where I was. All I know is that I'm in some forested area where everything is all colorful. Birds were singing and bees were humming in a happy way. The air was fresh, the clouds were filled with rainbows, the smell of fresh apples growing in apple trees, and a flock of butterflies zipping by my body.

Was I dreaming? Was I imagining things?

Nah! This was just only the beginning...


	5. Welcome to Equestria

Twisted Friendship: A MLP story

Chapter 4: Welcome to Equestria

Senshi began to breath through his mouth as his eyes slowly opened. At first, his vision was a until he regained focus once again. He was staring at a green painted ceiling with yellow streaks randomly going across the surface. He turns his head left and saw a window with green curtains. The walls were painted sky blue in the middle and light brown on the bottom. The floor tiles were checkered color light and dark brown as well with a shining gloss. One thing he forgot to notice that he was lying in a bed but it was too small for him. It felt and looks as though it was meant for someone shorter than he is. Right next to his bed was a small lamp with a box of tissue on a desk and to his left is a clock on the wall. He checks the time and it read 10:45 PM. All of this adds up to the fact that he's in some sort of hospital...but what kind? A children's hospital due to the small bed? How long has it been since he was asleep? Who rescued him? What is going on here?

The stock driver then realize that his bullet wound is bandaged but can still feel a bit of pain inside of his body. Plus, his clothes are gone except that his LAPD pants are kept on. Looks like whomever the doctor was only focused on his chest and cared less about the rest of the body. He guess he can thank him or her later. Senshi gets up from his bed, still in a bit of pain, and checks the window to see what's outside. It was night outside and he can see a full moon emulating the night sky with shining stars around. He hasn't seen the night this shiny before. Weird! He was expecting to still be in Los Angeles though he might regret it for the fact the police are outside waiting for him to slap the cuffs on him. To his surprise, he's not in Los Angeles! He's inside of a hospital, which is one thing, but outside is a long stretch of road on an open field that leads to some sort of village with buildings looking more like European, timber framed style with thatched roofs and overhanging upper floors. The stock car driver saw street lamps on the road but they were not ordinary street lamps. These lamps had fireflies flying around in them to stimulate light and lit the road for anyone to see in the dark.

"What the fuck kind of place is this?" He whispered. "This sure doesn't look anything like California."

He backs away from the window and looks around the room to find any kind of clues to know where he is. In front of his bed was a clipboard with a document and information that was written down. This has to be the answer he's been looking for. He picks up the clipboard and read what was written in it. What he read, however, was rather confusing and strange.

Softly, Senshi brings to read the written words. "Name: Unknown Creature? What? Age: Unknown? Address: found in...Everfree Forest? Examined by...Nurse...Redheart? Patient suffered mysterious wound to the shoulder. Bandaged to the wound helped prevent the bleeding. Patient was found by...Fluttershy? Who the hell is Fluttershy?"

He continues to read the document until he heard the sound of the door opening behind him and he felt that someone is standing right behind him.

"Oh, you're wake." A female voice said from behind. "But what are you doing out of bed, sir? I was going to do a minor check up on you."

"Oh nothing, ma'am." Senshi said as he began to turn around to see who it was. "I just got up because..."

Before the stock car driver can say another word, he stood there frozen with a startled face and his eyes wide opened. Standing in the doorway was someone but more like something that was not expected. A white, fur coated pony with a nurse hat, pink mane and tail; and red cross with hearts on each side tattooed on her flank. He dropped the clipboard from his hand and it fell on the floor in between his feet.

"Are you okay, sir?" The white pony asked Senshi.

Senshi couldn't believe it. He slowly backed away from this creature, only to hit the small dresser next to his bed that had the lamp and tissue. He can feel his heart beating faster and his breath getting heavier. He was frightened to see a white pony in front of him that spoke English!

The nurse pony trotted to Senshi carefully to know if her patient is feeling okay. "Sir, don't be afraid. It's o..."

"Stay back!" Senshi warned by grabbing the lamp off the desk . "Don't come any closer to me!"

"Please relax. I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Oh ho ho wait a minute, waitaminute! How am I supposed to believe that from a talking white, pony when in reality ponies don't talk? This must be a dream...or...maybe I'm hallucinating or dreaming or something!"

"Sir, if you are dreaming, how can you still breath the fresh air in this room and feel the cold tiles on the floor with your feet?

"I'm warning you that if you touch me or come near me, I'll kill you with this lamp!"

"Please, I'm just trying to help you. You have to trust me because I'm the head nurse of this hospital and I'm the one who patched you up when Fluttershy and her friends brought you here. You were unconscious and losing a lot of blood but thankfully Nurse Sweetheart, Tenderheart, and Coldheart were able to take you to the ER where Doctor Stable perform an operation on you. He pulled out...some...metal, shiny thing that was stuck in your clavicle bone that caused the bleeding. According to Dr. Stable, if Fluttershy and her friends didn't find you in the next twenty minutes, you would've died in the Everfree Forest."

The stock driver remained silent though speechless. This nurse and her staff had saved his life from certain death and he had to thank this "Fluttershy" and her pony friends for finding him. He looked at the white coated pony and sees that she has a worried, sad face and that her ears were drooped. He sighed and sat back on his bed while still looking at her while putting the lamp back on the desk.

"I apologize if I acted that way." Senshi said. "However, I do want to thank you for your hard work and the staff as well."

The Nurse smiled at the complement. "You're very welcome, kind stranger. Oh, I brought you some dinner in case you got up. Are you hungry?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"I brought you some corn, some chopped up carrots, graped flavored jello, and grape juice."

"Sounds delicious. I'll have some."

"Just a moment. I need to write down your information on my clipboard that you dropped on the floor. It will just take a moment, sir."

The Nurse walks up the clipboard and picks it up with her mouth. She takes a pen from behind her right ear by using her right hoof. She sets the clipboard on Senshi's bed and places the pen in her mouth in order to jot down the stuff she needs.

"What is your name, sir?" The nurse pony asked her patient.

"Senshi L. Daniels." He replied.

"Date of birth?"

"March 3, 1987."

"Species?"

"Human."

"Age?"

"25."

"Your cutie mark?"

Senshi raised an eyebrow as to understand what that meant."...my what?"

"A cutie mark it's your special talent as described by your symbol on your flank." The Nurse replied as she pointed to her cutie mark. "For example, my cutie mark is a red cross with hearts and my talent is treating patients in this hospital as their lovable, trustworthy notes."

"Ohh...so you're saying that if I have a tattoo on my butt cheeks it indicates what I do for a living. Right? To be honest, humans don't have cutie marks and we have our own ways of discovering our talents at what we're good at."

"Oh, I see. Well, that is all the information I need for tonight. I'll bring you your dinner, Senshi."

"Oh by the way Nurse. I have a question to ask: where exactly in the world am I?"

"You're in Equestria, home of us ponies of all kind. Now, I'll be right back with your food."

She trotted out of the room as Senshi got comfortable by laying on the bed with hands resting behind on his bed while having thoughts run through his head. His first thought was that he was not in Los Angeles, CA nor on Earth but in a place filled with talking horses as he believes. The Death Warrant must be in this Everfree Forest where this "Fluttershy" had found him and in need of repairs after the crash. However, the big question that really brings to mind is: did Calypso's magical ring brought him to the right place where he can find his sister? If so, someone in Equestria knows where. He can guess that Nurse Redheart had never seen a human before so any chance of asking her if she came in contact with Stacy seems unlikely.

Five minutes later, Nurse Redheart brought in Senshi's dinner on a tray that she held in her mouth. Senshi thanks the Nurse as he began to eat his food and drink as she exits the room once more to help out more patients in the hospital. The food, in Senshi's opinion, was very delicious and better than the hospital food in one of LA's General Hospitals. The last time he had hospital food in LA was a year back while recovering from a broken femur that he suffered in a crash during the last two laps of a race. He was served with some food that tasted unhealthy and some food that was decent.

After finishing his dinner, Senshi sets the dinner tray on the dresser next to him on his right. He lays on the bed and starts to play with his fingers a bit until Nurse Redheart came back in.

"Oh excuse me, Senshi." The Nurse said. "You have some visitors here to see you."

"Visitors?" Senshi questioned as he tilted cocked his head not understanding.

"Yes, your rescuers are here to see you."

She stepped aside from the door and along came five different colored ponies: two unicorns, two pegasi, and one earth ponies. One unicorn was purple with her mane and tail having a purple and pink streak and has a cutie mark of stars sparkling. The other unicorn was white coated with her indigo mane and hair looking glamorous and her cutie mark are three diamonds. One pegasus was blue and had rainbow colors for her mane and tail and with a cutie mark of a rainbow colored lighting bolt underneath a cloud. The other pegasus was yellow and has her mane and tail pink and has the cutie mark of three butterflies. One earth pony was orange and white freckles on her face. She wore a cowboy hat and has her yellow mane and tail tied up and has a cutie mark of three apples. All five of these ponies surrounded his bed with smiling faces as to show their kindness and respect to the new visitor.

"Hello there." The purple unicorn spoke. "You must be the human named Senshi L. Daniels that Nurse Redheart told us about."

"That is correct." The stock car driver said. "But for the record...just call me Senshi. Just plain Senshi."

The purple unicorn giggled. "Okay...Senshi. My name is Twilight Sparkle and I'm a student from the city of Canterlot and currently living in Ponyville as the local librarian. Anyway, my friends would like to introduce themselves to you."

The yellow pegasus approached Senshi, all timidly and hiding her face behind her mane. "Umm...h...hi. I'm...I am...Fluttershy."

"Oh, so you're the one who found me."

"Ye...yes."

"There's no need to be scared, little one. I kind of think that shy ones are cute."

The yellow pegasus blushed upon hearing that and showed the rest of her face out of her mane. "Re...re...really?"

"Of course. I would like to thank you for finding me."

"Oh...uh...you're welcome."

The white unicorn introduced herself to the stock car driver and extended her hoof. "Hello there, my name is Rarity."

Senshi holds her hoof and gently shakes it. "Nice to meet you Rarity. You have a lovely accent and you look great today."

"Oh why thank you, darling. I spent hours yesterday at the spa getting the finest treatment for my hair in order to get it more stunning than usual."

The orange pony with a cowboy hat came up to Senshi next. "Howdy, partner. Ah'm Applejack and Ah work at Sweet Apple Acres makin' the finest, sweetest of apples in all of Equestria."

"That's nice." Senshi said. "So you make all kinds of food that involves apples."

"Eeyup. All kinds like pies, cakes, drinks, cider; ya name it, city boi."

Hovering above fluttering her wings was the blue pegasi with the rainbow colored mane. "What's up? I'm Rainbow Dash! I'm the fastest high flyer of all Equestria and most totally awesome!"

Senshi laughed. "Most totally awesome? Heh, you remind me of myself back in high school when I said that to my classmates during Physical Ed class."

"Oh? How so?"

"I ran track and lift weights to show off my skills to the coach. He was impressed all right but my classmates, on the other hand, were not. Don't know why but I guess they were just jealous."

* * *

"...And there was one pony that didn't show up named Pinkie Pie as Twilight Sparkle explained because earlier when she saw me unconscious, she ran into Ponyville at the Library for a 'special errand'. Don't know what it was but I got to tell you two what happened after that was more surprising than meeting English speaking ponies."

Detective Cade sat in front of Senshi with a face of confusion while his partner Hoss stood near a wall in the interrogation room while shaking his head in disgust with his right hand. The room right now was in complete utter silence; so much silence that anyone can hear a pin drop. Meanwhile, in the adjacent room, the two officers Lucas and Michaels just glance at each other and looked back through the mirror. The both of them questioned in their heads on who exactly did they arrest tonight. A weirdo or some drugged up lunatic who spent two and a half hours talking nonsense about their boss being a demon from hell and talking ponies that saved his life? None of them are buying it.

Back in the Interrogation room, Senshi took his last sip in his Pepsi before running out and was quite disappointed that he finished it all.

"Hey, Detective." Senshi said to Det. Cade. "You mind giving me another Pepsi?"

Det. Cade let out a frustrated sigh, "Mr. Daniels, we don't have time to get you another one and besides it's getting late for us. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow about you being...in this Equestria or whatever with talking ponies."

"Oh come on, detective. I was just getting to the best part where I came face to face with the rulers of Equestria."

Det. Cade gets out of his of chair and grabs the file with Senshi's information that he left on the table. "Mr. Daniels, it's time for you to get some rest. I'll let Officers Lucas and Michaels escort you to your cell where you be staying for tonight."

"Gee, I wonder if I can get free cable with that reservation." The stock car driver joked.

The tired detective shook his head and sighed as he signaled his partner to follow him to exit the room. Before he left, Det. Cade took the evidence file of Senshi Daniels with him to make sure he brings it back tomorrow for the next day of interrogation. Hoss didn't say anything but followed his partner out of the room while leaving the stock car driver alone at the table.

Outside the room, Officers Lucas and Michaels exited out their room to meet up with the detectives.

"So what do you think?" Michaels asked Cade about Senshi.

"I have...absolutely no comment." Cade said all baffled. "I mean, I just don't know what to think of him. I interviewed, negotiated, and interrogated all kinds of criminals from dumb to genius...but I don't know how to describe this young man."

"Let me tell you what I think." Hoss spoke. "He's a total nutcase! William Sparks is a demon? Twisted Metal is soul harvesting factory for hell? Talking colored PONIES? PONIES? WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP DRUGS HAS THIS GUY TAKENED? Did you two Officers double checked his drug test before we came in?"

"Yes we did." Lucas replied. "Records show no indication of drug use. All the tests came in negative!"

"Bullshit! How about a polygraph test?"

"No, sir. We didn't do that yet?"

"Well here's what the two of you are going to tomorrow before we come in: one of you is going to give him a polygraph test and one of you call in the local hospitals and national parks for any records of Senshi Daniels crashing his vehicle into a tree and getting surgery to have a bullet remove. I WANT ANSWERS BY TOMORROW EVENING SO WE CAN CLOSE THIS CASE AND SEND THIS MOTHERFUCKER TO PRISON! UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes, sir." Michaels said. "You guys have a nice night. We'll take care of the rest."

The Detectives nodded as they held towards the elevator and left for the night. The two officers go inside the Interrogation Room where Senshi is waiting and put the handcuffs back on him and instructed him to get up.

"Let's go, Mr. Hands." Michaels said as he clutched the arms of Senshi tightly.

"Ow!" Senshi yelled. "Watch my arms! I bruise easily."

"Shut up, pony boy!" Lucas said. "Get your ass moving. We're taking you to your cell."

The three of them left the room and headed to the same elevator that the detectives went to earlier. Lucas presses the button that read BF1 were the holding cells are located as Senshi continued to joke around with the two officers. "My cell? I can't get another Pepsi? Come on, your prisoner needs a midnight snack after a hard day from coming back fr..."

"From what?" Michaels interrupted. "This...Equestria? What the fuck kind of person you take me for?"

"I thought you guys would be like 'OMG, a world full of talking ponies? Magic exists and friendship is a way of life. I would love to live in a place like that than Los Angeles.' Don't you agree? Think about it! We can all go for a cupcake or...or...see the Wonderbolts in action at...UUUFFF!"

Before Senshi can finish, he was punched extremely hard in the gut by Lucas as he heard enough of his suspect acting like a complete goofball.

"Keep talking and I'll make sure the next blow to the gut will make you bleed out of the mouth." Lucas said angrily.

Senshi tries to catch his breath after the hit. "Geez, I was just trying to have fun, Officer. No need to hit me like that you know. Besides, you have to keep me alive for the next day."

"I know that but I'm getting annoyed by your uncanny behavior. Now keep your mouth closed and do exactly as we tell you."

Within minutes, the elevator arrived at BF1 where the holding cells are located. The floor not only consists of cells but it also consists an armory, an electrical room where the main power runs through the whole station, a kennel for the K-9 units, and a door that leads to the 1st floor of the garage. The two officers and the stock car driver passed through a security checkpoint in front of the elevator and headed towards the East Wing to the holding cells. As they arrived, the two officers took Senshi to his cell and he enters. Expecting his cell to be filthy and old like he had seen movies and tv shows, Senshi's cell was rather clean and spotless. It had a single bed with a white pillow, white mattress, and green blanket on the left side of the cell. His toilet was in the middle while his sink was on the right with a tooth brush and tooth paste just for him. Good thing his cell had no bars but rather a regular door with a security lock to prevent any escapes. Not to mention, his door has a small latch that the officers can provide him with food or anything that's necessary.

Senshi goes into his cell as the officers uncuffed him and closed the cell door behind them as they left for the night. Feeling tired, Senshi goes into his bed and closes to get some sleep at last while still thinking about what just happened tonight.


	6. A new day

Twisted Friendship: A MLP Story

Chapter 5: A new day

The sun rose above Los Angeles as morning finally arrived. As usual like any other day in huge populated city, businesses were opened, families got up for another day at work, and children head to school for another day of education. Besides daily routines and completing homework assignments, what everyone around the globe does was to hear about the morning news from either radio, television, or newspaper. For today's news in Los Angeles was anything besides a car chase on the highway or a dispute over gas prices. The latest buzz around the state of California and the US was the apprehension of a possible murder suspect in Calypso's disappearance. KU7X Radio's DJ, Mason Wayne, was able to cover the story when word broke out of the arrest and made the announcement public around Los Angeles through every radio outlet.

"Good morning, LA listeners!" DJ Mason Wayne said on the radio. "This is Mason Wayne of KU7X bringing you the latest headlines around the globe. If you are just tuning in, we have a really important news story that I'm happy to report. Last Night on KU7X News, our anchor Brian Fox told our viewers about a mysterious man, caught on surveillance, left Calypso Industries in one of Calypso's prized cars the Crimson Fury. He was last seen leaving a BP gas station until LAPD was able to arrest the man at his apartment minutes later. Police has released the name of the suspect as 25 year old Senshi L. Daniels. Senshi Daniels, as of you might remember, was a former stock car driver turned to Twisted Metal winner in Calypso's tournament. It was 8 weeks ago that Senshi and Calypso vanished without a trace after a night of partying at Calypso Industries headquarters. There's still no word on the whereabouts of Calypso at this time being. We'll bring you more information as this story develops. This is Mason Wayne of KU7X radio signing off. Enjoy your day, LA!"

At the LAPD station, the officer's on duty reported to work as they checked in to file paper work, go on the streets for patrol, or do other assignments around LA. One of the officers from last night, Michaels, arrives at BF1 where the holding cells are located in the East Wing. He walks passed the security checkpoint and within minutes arrived at Senshi's cell. Using a key, he unlocks the door and enters the room where he sees the stock car driver brushing his teeth at the sink.

"Good Morning, Pony boy!" Micheals said in a mocking tone.

Senshi finishes brushing and spits in the sink while looking at Officer Michaels in the mirror. "Morning, officer. What's on the menu for breakfast?"

"A fresh bowl of 'get your ass moving' with a side order of 'polygraph test.' Part of a nutritious breakfast from us."

"Doesn't sound delicious. I always love Applejack's cooking back in Equestria. She made the best pancakes and apple pies I had ever seen."

Michaels let out a frustrated sigh. He can't believe that the man he caught last night is still talking about ponies and a ficitional world named Equestria. "Look, will you stop mentioning about some hoax that you discussed to the detectives last night? You're giving me a headache!"

The stock car driver lowered his head to the sink to wash his face with soap and water. "What hoax? I didn't make anything on the spot, officer. I was there when I met them ponies and dragons and ali..."

"ENOUGH! CUT THE BULLSHIT ALREADY AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK, NOW!"

"Again, what bullshit?" Senshi said as he turned away from the sink to Michaels face to face. "I did not make anything up officer! I was there when...UUUFFF!"

Senshi was unable to continue his speech when he felt Officer Michaels swung at him with a slap to the face, grabs him by the shirt, and pins him to the wall.

"You say...one more word...about this!" Michaels said low, threatening voice. "I will tase you so bad that it will make your balls burn. Now put your hands behind your fucking back, Pony boy!"

"Okay, officer!" Senshi said without showing any fear. "Just be easy with me. I'll go take the test and get some breakfast. Am I right?"

The stock car driver turns his body around and does what Officer Michaels told him. However, the hot headed officer did not answer his question about breakfast as he tightens the cold, metal cuffs on Senshi's hand. The two exited the room and into the hallway that leads to the elevator, passing other cells that were either empty or had a few prisoners inside minding their own business like doing push ups, reading a book, or pacing back and forth around their room.

**Senshi's Narration**

_Yeah...I knew they were skeptical about my story but hey, what can you expect from the LAPD? They won't believe in anything unless they were getting a raise on their checks and get a promotion._

_By the way, Pony Boy? Is that the best they can come up with to describe me in general? I knew it was a stupid way to label me though at that time I let it slide like it meant nothing._

_So Officer Michaels took me to some room in the HQ where I took my test. It was there I sat down on one of their cheap metal chairs as the sensors attached to my body recorded every move I made. Every question Michaels threw at me I answered back with nothing but the truth. _

_Most of the time it was the same exact damn question: "Did I go to this Equestria as I explained last night?" "Did I encounter talking, rainbow colored ponies?"_

_My answer to those questions:...YES! _

"_Did I kill Calypso?" _

_My answer:...NO!_

_What were the results? Well...let me just say...Michaels threw a fit with the machine and he called in a technician to find out if the machine suffered a glitch during the process. However, I couldn't leave for a lunch break cause I remained in that room for hours and redue the test again and again and again. In the end, I passed...and Michaels gave up!_

_Meanwhile, I heard that throughout my time in that room, Michaels' partner Lucas spent hours calling every hospital and national park within a 350 mile radius outside of Los Angeles for any records of my Death Warrant crashing into a tree and my bullet wound. Every numbered he dialed ended up with the caller at the other end saying the same answer to him: no records!_

_I feel bad for those two...though that's not saying much._

_Later that evening, I went back to that interrogation room where I told my story the night before as I waited for Detectives Hoss and Cade to show up. As I guessed, Michaels and Lucas went into the other room to watch the show...oh...and I got my Pepsi with me as I waited._

_As I said last night, I was getting to the best part...where I had a party...where I met more of them ponies..._

_...and I met the rulers of Equestria._

_Oh, this will be a thrill..._

It was 7:30 PM as the sun began to set and nightfall approached. Senshi sat in the room patiently while drinking his 20 ounce Pepsi and making little taps on the floor with his right foot. Within minutes, the door of the interrogation room opened from the outside and enter the two Detectives working on this case.

"Good evening, Mr. Daniels." Detective Cade said as he approached the table in front of Senshi with the same file from last night and takes a seat in front of the stock car driver. "How are you tonight?"

"Very good, Detective." The stock driver said all cocky with his hands relaxing behind his head. "How's your parter, Hoss? Did he cool his jets?"

"Let's not get into this kid shit, Daniels!" Hoss said as he took a seat in front of Daniels. "I'm still not in the brightest of mood from last night's session."

"Oh? I thought you enjoy my bedtime story last night. What's the matter? Did you spill your warm glass of milk?"

"You are this close to get your ass canned, Daniels! You throw one more remark at me and I'll send you to Blackfield Asylum. There, you will spend the rest of what is left of your life behind iron bars and the rats will feast on your rotten corpse as you lay there starving. Got it?"

The stock car driver shrugged a bit while taking another sip of his Pepsi but at least he agreed not to insult the hot headed Detective.

"Mr. Daniels," Detective Cade spoke as he opens up the file containing Senshi's information and documents. "As you are aware, you took a polygraph test this morning to prove your claims from last night's confession. We looked at your results..."

He pulls out Senshi's test results from the file and reads it. "...And we're amazedthat you passed...forty times!"

"What a record!" Senshi cheered sarcastally. "I should get an award for that!"

Cade cleared his throat. "As I was saying, as you were taking your test, Deputy Lucas spent the whole day calling every hospital and park ranger for anything about a gunshot wound or destruction of private property as you said in your story. Unfortunately, Lucas was unable to recover anything logical."

"In other words, my story is true! I crashed Death Warrant in a creepy, dark forest, I was founded by a yellow shy pegasus, and I woke up in a hospital situated in world full of talking, colored ponies. Hell, if I wasn't found by that pegasus, Fluttershy, I would've turned into stone by a cockatrice. So for the record officer, I'M THE ONLY SOURCE OF INFORMATION IN THIS CASE THAT KNOWS THE TRUTH! "

The calm detective let out a frustrated sigh but softly so Senshi couldn't hear. "Mr. Daniels, last night as you last said, you were in a hospital and had these...ponies...come into your room. Care to tell us the rest of your 'story.'"

The stock car driver took another sip from his Pepsi before calming down. "Sure, Detective. Last night as I recalled, I was having my dinner when Nurse Redheart introduced me to the ponies..."

* * *

"All finish with your dinner, Mr. Daniels?" Nurse Redheart politely asked.

"Yes, I am." Senshi replied as he handed his dinner tray to the white furred pony. "Thank you very much. It was very delicious."

Nurse Redheart smiled at the compliment. In the past, she barely received any positive feedback on the hospital food from most of her patients as some of them today complain and nitpick on what they want to eat and drink. Though her patient this night is a different species, it's great to see that Senshi didn't act like whiny foal demanding milk.

The nurse grabs the dinner tray with her teeth and trots away to the door, leaving the five ponies and the human alone in the room. There was nothing but complete silence between the colored mares and the nearly bald, Caucasian human. So quiet that a pin drop can be heard until Twilight Sparkle began to speak.

"So...Senshi." The purple unicorn said. "You mind telling us about yourself?"

"Like...what for example?" The human replied.

"Like where you're from, your hobbies, and your goals. You know, basic stuff."

The stock car driver didn't know what to say to begin with. More so, he would rather speak to someone who was in charge of Equestria and tell him or her about where he came from and why he's here. Though, he glanced at Twilight and her friends and decides to just tell a little bit of information.

"Well," Senshi spoke. "Like I said earlier to the nurse, I'm a human from planet Earth. I'm from a place called Los Angeles,one of the main cities of Los Angeles."

"Oh, how is Los Angeles?" Twilight Sparkle asked all interested in learning more.

"Umm...Los Angeles...is not that great."

"What do you mean not that great?"

"It's just...not great. I'm sorry but I can't tell you how bad of a place Los Angeles is. So much drama and crime going on in that city drives me insane. However, I have to make the best of it."

"Say Senshi, didn't you say you were athletic in school earlier?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Yes, I did." The human replied. "Why?"

"Do you still do any kind of sports?"

"Of course, I do. To this very day, I'm a stock car racer of Los Angeles."

"Um...what in tarnation is a stock car racer?" Applejack asked Senshi.

"A stock car racer is someone that drives automobiles, or cars, that are modified to race in oval tracks around the country. It is more like, my career so to speak. I do this because I need money to pay off some bills or buy car parts from Autozone."

"I apologize to interrupt, darling." Rarity said. "However, we don't understand what a car is."

"A car is a vehic...er...I mean...a metal machine with a motor that runs on its own power for us humans to travel around certain places. There are over 1 Billion of these things around Earth in several different shapes and forms that are made for any use of transportation like passengers, food, mail, and other special needs for us humans. However, the car I drove here is wrecked at the Everfree forest where your friend Fluttershy found me."

"Oh...that thing that you were next to...was a car?" Fluttershy asked Senshi.

Senshi nodded.

"Oh, I thought it was some scary creature billowing smoke from its mouth and it bled black blood." Fluttershy said.

"The black blood you're mentioning is oil." Senshi corrected her. "It's not really "blood blood" but it's something like that. I mean, oil is just one of the two important liquids that makes a car function. It is used to lubricate moving parts in the engine, it cleans, cools the engine, and improves sealing. As for the second called gasoline, it is flammable liquid mixed with hydrocarbons that is used to power up a car to make it go anywhere though you have to make it go applying pressure on one of the pedals underneath the steering wheel."

The ponies' expressions about what a car is and how it works sound rather interesting. For them, they have their own use of transportation to get around Equestria like hot air ballons, air ships, carridges, wagons, and trains. Though they'd seen it earlier in the Everfree Forest, they want to know how exactly does it work since all five of them don't quite follow.

Before Senshi can continue talking, the door to his room opened and a different nurse enters the room. This nurse pony had a light purple fur with white streaks in her hair, white freckles, and with an average body size. It was Nurse Sweetheart, one of the nurses that Nurse Redheart mentioned earlier.

"Alright my little ponies." The nurse said. "Visiting hours are over and Senshi needs his rest."

"Ahh come on!" Rainbow Dash protested. "I was going to ask about more about stock car racing!"

"You can learn all about...'stock car racing'...tomorrow. However, our new patient has to get some sleep and he'll be checking out first thing tomorrow."

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute!" Senshi interrupted. "Check out?! Umm...nurse, I...if I check out tomorrow, where am I supposed to stay at? I don't have home and I'm not even from here."

"Oh!" Nurse Sweetheart said trying to think on what can be done. "Well...I don't know what can be done to solve that bu..."

"I have an idea!" Twilight Sparkle said. "I'll be delighted to have Senshi stay at my place tomorrow."

Senshi looks at Twilight with a concerned expression. "You really mean that, Twilight?"

"Of course. I have an extra bed for you to sleep in though I should let you know that my #1 assistant, Spike, snores really loud so I'm pretty sure he's not a problem to you."

"Who is Spike?" Senshi asked.

"He's a baby dragon that lives with Twilight." Fluttershy said to the human.

The stock car driver was amazed. "Whoa! You have dragons here, too?"

"Yup!" Applejack said. "Big ones, small ones; you name it! Don't worry about it, partner. Spike is one of our best friends so he won't hurt you."

"That's great to hear as long as he's not dangerous." Senshi said in relief.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Senshi." Twilight said as she trotted out the door.

"Have a wonderful sleep, darling." Rarity added as she, the other three mares, and Nurse Sweetheart left the room.

Once the room was cleared with no sign of any of the ponies, Senshi closed his eyes and drifted to sleep while laying in his hospital bed.

* * *

"...So I rested all night thinking about what my plans are for the next day in Equestria." Senshi informed Detective Cade.

"And when you woke up the next morning," Det. Hoss said. "What plans did you put into motion?"

"I...got up when Nurse Sweetheart entered my room and she wanted to introduce me to the ma...er...stallion...that performed the operation on me..."

* * *

"_Senshi Daniels!...SENSHI DANIELS!..._"

Senshi was awakened by the sound of a male voice calling out to him as he began to slowly open his eyes and sat up to see Nurse Redheart and another hospital staff member. It was a light brown, male unicorn with a cutie mark of a heart monitor, brown mane and tail; wearing glasses, a lab coat, and a stethoscope. Aside from meeting this new pony, something caught Senshi's eye is amazement. In front of this stallion was an x-ray photo of his fractured clavicle bone and brown file with his name on it...floating in mid-air by some sparkling aurora! What came to the stock car driver's mind was how are these two things floating in front of him and who's doing it.

"Good morning, Senshi." Nurse Redheart spoke smiling. "This here is Dr. Stable. He's the one that perform the operation on you."

"So you were the one who removed the bullet out of my body?" Senshi asked the stallion.

Dr. Stable glanced at Senshi. "Um...bullet?"

"You know: the tiny, metal shiny thing you took out of me that caused the bleeding."

"Ohhh that thing. Yes, though, according to your X-ray photo, how did it get inside of you?"

"Before I tell you, how is that x-ray photo floating?"

"Ahh, that's easy. I use magic.

Senshi raised an eyebrow. "Magic?"

"Yes." The doctor replied. "Don't you humans use magic?"

"Umm...not really. Most of us humans have their own beliefs in magic. There are some that think magic is real and some that think magic is a work of fiction. No offense, doc!"

Dr. Stable wasn't pleased to hear on what Senshi just said about humans' taste in magic though he rather respect his own opinion.

"However," Senshi continued, "I guess seeing is believing and I have a different view on what I think about magic."

Now Dr. Stable was feeling a bit better. "Well, I'm glad you changed your mind, Senshi. As for injury, you should be healing later this week though you need to be a lot more careful and avoid any physical activity that will cause more pain to your shoulder. Now, tell me how did this 'bullet' got inside you."

"I would be delighted to tell you that but I would rather speak to someone in charge of Equestria." Senshi said. "I got some questions to ask and once I do get what I need, I'll explain how I got here in the first place. Do you know who is in charge?"

"Yes we do." Nurse Redheart said to Senshi. " That some_one _is our ruler of this world, Princess Celestia."

Senshi placed his hand on his chin pondering. "Princess Celestia? Is she available?"

"Not that I know of but Twilight Sparkle will be happy enough to tell you. In fact, she is here in this hospital with Rarity and they're both waiting for you in the lobby."

"Oh." Senshi said. "Well, before I go, I need my stuff that you ponies took from me while I was unconscious and, I guess, my hospital bill, too."

"Indeed, Senshi Daniels." Dr. Stable said as he puts away the X-ray in the folder. "Come follow us and we'll get you your belongings."

The stock car driver nodded as he got out of bed and stretched carefully as his body can still feel a bit of the pain from yesterday. Once he was done, he followed Nurse Redheart and Dr. Stable out of the room and into the hallway of the hospital.

This is going to be a new day for me, Senshi thought.


	7. Checking out

Twisted Friendship: A MLP story

Chapter 6: Checking out

The human guest followed the two ponies through the hallway, leaving Nurse Sweetheart alone in Senshi's former hospital room as she cleans it up. Due to him not having any shoes, socks, nor slippers, Senshi could feel the warm comfortable, blue carpet floor through the sensation of his bare feet as he walked. He passes through a few doors that are either occupied by other patients, mostly ponies of different types from pegasi to unicorns and empty rooms with the doors opened. The two medical ponies and the human also passed by another hospital staff member, Nurse Tenderheart, pushing a sleepy old, light gray pony with glasses and red and black checkered pants in a wheelchair in the hallway. The young nurse stopped pushing and wanted to greet the new guest.

"Oh, hi there, Mr. Daniels." The blue coat nurse said smiling.

Senshi smiles right back. "Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Nurse Tenderheart. I'm pretty sure you heard the story on what the other nurses and I had done for you from Redheart. Is that right?"

"In fact, yes. Nurse Redheart here told me everything you girls did and I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, sir."

Just then, the senior pony in the wheelchair woke up from his slumber. He opened his eyes to see Nurse Redheart, Dr. Stable, and Senshi Daniels. The old stallion blinks and squints at Senshi as to know what he is looking at, for the fact that he has never seen a human before.

"Who the haystacks is this...outsider?!" The grumpy senior said to the hospital staff.

"Mr. Wrinkles," Dr. Stable said. "Please be nice to this new comer. His name is Senshi Daniels and he's a human from planet Earth."

"Ahh! An alien creature! You must be stopped and placed in the dungeon by Princess Celestia or you will cause trouble in Equestria! You shall not be here, alien!"

"Alien?" Senshi questioned. "If I was an alien, I'll be saying like 'take me to your leader, ponies,' or 'Senshi phone home,' or better yet...*mimicking Marvin the Martian* 'I claim this planet in the name of Mars! Mmm, Isn't that lovely, hmm?'"

The stock car driver chuckled at his impersonation though the ponies all stared at one another confused on what was funny. Also, what is Mars and what is so "lovely" about owning Equestria? Senshi stops laughing and noticed that the hallway felt silent. So quiet that everyone can hear a pin drop.

Dr. Stable cleared his throat as he broke the silence. "Okay! Anyway, Nurse Tenderheart, please take Mr. Wrinkles to the senior lounge and tell Dr. Vaccine to give him his pill."

"Yes, sir!" Nurse Tenderheart responded as she pushed the wheelchair with Mr. Wrinkles in it.

Dr. Stable turned to Senshi. "Now, Mr. Daniels. Shall we proceed to the lobby before...you crack another weird joke."

"Sure. Just lead the way."

The two hospital staff ponies and Senshi took the 2nd floor stairs and descended to the 1st floor to the main lobby. As they did, Senshi decided to ask Nurse Redheart a question.

"Excuse me, Nurse Redheart?" Senshi said.

"Yes, Senshi Daniels?" Redheart replied.

"Do you know where my clothes are? I really need them back along with my other personal belongings you ponies took off of me when I was unconscious."

"Oh yes! I know where there are and I asked Nurse Coldheart to fetch them for you. She should be at the Front Desk with them at this moment."

"Oh good. I can hardly wait."

* * *

In the adjacent room of the Interrogation Room, Officer Michaels let out a loud yawn while his partner Lucas sat next to him while resting his head on his left palm.

"What time is it, Lucas?" Michaels asked.

Lucas looked at his watch. "8:20 PM. We got three hours and forty minutes left of this bullshit."

"At least that's enough time for me to get some food. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'll go get a coffee later! Why you ask?"

"I'm about to get up and go to the bathroom real quick. If I see Lt. Rio around in the precinct, I'll ask him if he can pick me up some McD's. Watch the camera for me, will you?"

"You got it."

Officer Michaels gets up from his chair and exits the room. He walks down the corridor of the LAPD and goes to the nearest restroom. Consisting of 10 stalls, 5 sinks, and 5 urinals with a blueish, gray tile floor and white walls; Michaels does his bidding by using the first urinal next to the sinks. Just his luck, he heard a familiar voice entering the room while ranting on his cell phone. It was Lt. Rio, a light skinned Dominican officer with black hair and brown eyes, whose been with the LAPD for five years and is a close friend of Michaels.

"...I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, DAMN IT!" Rio yelled on his phone. "I ORDERED IT AN HOUR GO...AND IT'S STILL NOT HERE?! WHAT IS THE HOLD UP WITH YOUR DELIVERY DRIVER?!...OH!...HE'S NEW?!...OH, YOU'RE GIVING ME A FREE ORDER THE NEXT TIME I CALL?!...THAT'S GOOD...ONCE, YOU'RE EMPLOYEE GETS HERE, HE'S ONLY GETTING $5...ALRIGHT, BYE...BYE!"

Rio hangs up and puts his cell phone away. He walks to the sink and turns the faucet on for cold water. He dips his hands in the stream and washes his face so the cold water can soothly calm his nerves down. He turns to his left and saw Michaels zipping up his pants after he finished using the urinal. Officer Michaels goes to the second sink next to Lt. Rio and washes his hands.

"What's happening, Michaels?" Rio said as he turns off the faucet. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Michaels turn on his sink faucet and washed his hands. "Been kind of busy dealing with some stupid shit down the hall."

"Does it have to do with that guy you arrested a day ago?"

The veteran officer turns the faucet off and goes to the tissue dispenser to dry off his hands with a piece of tissue. "Yeah. The dumbass I arrested with Lucas is still being interrogated about his involvement with William Sparks' disappe..."

"You mean Calypso?"

"Yeah. Calypso, the creator of Twisted Metal, President of Calypso Industries, and our boss. He disappeared along Senshi Daniels 8 weeks ago and no one has ever found him. Though, Senshi, the guy we arrested, is telling some absurd story to the detectives about how he vanished and what it has to do with Calypso."

"Ssooo...what story is he talking about? It can't be anything so childish yet so weird and bizarre."

"It is. He told the detectives and us that he was transported to some world with...uh..."

"With what?"

Michaels sighed. "You want to know?"

"Yeah man." Lt. Rio said with enthusiasm. "Tell me the whole ordeal."

* * *

Officer Lucas typed a message to his wife on his Samsung cell phone to let her know that he'll be coming home late at night. Just as he sent his message, his partner Michaels re-enters the room and sat beside him like earlier.

"So what's up?" Lucas asked Michaels.

"I've met with Rio in the bathroom," Michaels answered. "Had a talk with him for a bit and sent him to get me a Big Mac with Large Fries and Coke."

"What did you guys talk about in the bathroom?"

"Well...he asked me on what's been happening between you, myself, and that Daniels guy we arrested an..."

"You didn't tell him about Daniels' pony story, did you?"

Michaels paused and slowly looks at him. Lucas, noticing his partner's look of guilt, shook his head in disbelief.

"Look, Lucas!" Michaels said. "I told him to promise me to not go with The Press with this until we get to the bottom of this."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

"Just trust me on this as much we can trust Rio. I know the rookie won't tell the public about it unless we do it first. We can talk about it with Rio during our lunch shift tomorrow, okay? Let's just focus on finishing up this session while it's been recorded."

* * *

"So what did the the hospital staff of Ponyville General did next, Mr. Daniels." Det. Cade said.

Senshi took another sip of his Pepsi. "We were approaching the Front Desk where Coldheart was filing her hooves and I saw Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and a third guess at the lobby..."

* * *

Nurse Redheart, Dr. Stable, and Senshi finally approached the lobby where Nurse Coldheart is seen reading the Ponyville Express with a headline on the front page reading LOCAL PEGASI FINDS MYSTERIOUS VISITOR! YELLOW, METAL BEAST IN EVERFREE FOREST STILL BLEEDING BLACK BLOOD! The stock car driver caught a quick glimpse of the newspaper's headline. When he read the big, bold letters, he figured that the headline mentioning the visitor is him and the "yellow, metal beast" is his wrecked Death Warrant, which is still leaking oil in the forest. Though, he wonders why the journalist of the paper never bothered to come to the hospital for an interview and try to get the real scoop from Senshi, which would've gave him praise around Equestria.

Senshi and the two hospital staff ponies approached her. The yellow coated pony diverts her eyes away from the newspaper and looks at Senshi.

"Oh there you are, Mr. Daniels." Coldheart said. "I got your clothes ready for you."

She reaches underneath her desk and pulls out a small, gray tote labled , which contains Senshi's LAPD gear and uniform with the bullet hole still visible and with his socks and shoes. Using her fore hooves she grabs the tote and places them on the desk for Senshi to grab. The human picks up the tote and checks it to see if all of his stuff is in it. His hat is fine, his badge is clean, and his uniform and jacket still both have a whole that was caused by the bullet. However, even with his uniform in the tote, he was still searching in the tote and started to panic. Something was missing...and Senshi really needs it!

"What's wrong, Senshi?" Nurse Redheart asked with a bit of worriness.

"It's not in here!" Senshi said all surprised. "Where did it go?"

"Where what go?" Dr. Stable questioned. "What's got into you?"

"Um...excuse me, Nurse!" Senshi said to Coldheart.

"Yes?" Coldheart said.

"When you and the staff were removing my clothes before my operation, did you remove a ring from my right pinky finger?"

Not was this question directed towards the yellow, coated mare, Redheart and Stable also pondered upon the same question until Stable finally answered.

"Yes!" Dr. Stable said. "There was a ring on your finger, Mr. Daniels. I believe Coldheart placed it in an envelope somewhere in the storage room where your belongings were kept."

"Well, I need it!" Senshi said. "I can't go anywhere without it, doc!"

"Calm down, Senshi." Redheart said placing a hoof on Senshi's side. "We'll find it for you!"

"You go on and assist Coldheart, Redheart." Dr. Stable said trotting away to the stairs. "I have another scheduled appointment. You have a nice day now, Mr. Daniels."

"Yeah, you too." Senshi said as he sees the stallion leave the hallway.

"Don't forget," Dr. Stable said before heading up the stairs. "Come back later this week so we can remove your bandages, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll keep that noted." Senshi replied as Dr. Stable trotted away.

As the doctor left, Senshi stood in the hallway waiting for Coldheart and Redheart to find the ring in the storage room, even though the two nurses don't know for the fact that the ring does not belong to Senshi nor the true nature of what the ring can do. Within minutes, Nurse Redheart returned holding a tiny brown envelope with her teeth and hands it to Senshi. The human takes the envelope and opens it to find the ring, still in good condition. He places it over his pinky finger like he had it last time before coming to Equestria.

Redheart was feeling kind of suspicious about Senshi's ring. "Is that ring really important to you?"

Senshi raises an eyebrow to Redheart, wondering why she would ask that. "You don't know how _really_ important this ring means to me. By the way, where's the restroom? I need to get dress."

She pointed her right forehoof down the hall where the stairs are. "It's down this hall, turn right, first door on your left."

Senshi thanks the white coated pony and he takes the tote with his clothes with him to the bathroom. When he entered, he took a sigh of relief to see that there were no other male ponies inside and that he had the whole restroom to himself. He sets the tote down on the white, tiled floor and opens it to get his clothes out. Before the stock car driver can change, he stood in front of one of the mirrors to see his reflection and to survery the rest of his body. While the rest of his chest is fine, the only thing that caught his attention is the bandage that covers his gunshot wound. He slowly lifts the cotton that covers the wound and noticed that the underside of the cotton is covered in dry blood. He can still feel the pain underneath the skin so it will take some time for his wound to heal.

Ignoring his wound, Senshi takes his LAPD uniform and jacket with the bullet holes still visible and puts them on. Next, he puts on his white socks and shoes. Finally, he places his badge in his pocket while equipping his walkie-talkie on his belt. As for his hat, he rather just hold onto it in his hands rather than wearing it on his head. Fully dressed, he takes the tote and exits the bathroom.

As Senshi exits the bathroom with the tote, he turns the corner to see his visitors standing next to Nurse Redheart: Twilight Sparkle and Rarity.

"Oh hi, Senshi!" Twilight spoke smiling. "How are you, this morning?"

"Umm...just fine." Senshi replied as he put the tote down next to Redheart. "A bit tired and hun..."

"OH, GOOD GRACIOUS!" Rarity interrupted in shock at Senshi.

Senshi looks at Rarity with concern on what's on her mind. "What's wrong?"

"Darling, what in Celestia's name are you wearing? It looks terrible on you!"

"Oh this? It's my LAPD uniform and jacket.."

"Uh, what is LAPD, Senshi?" Twilight asked.

"LAPD stands for Los Angeles Police Department," Senshi replied. "I wore this on the night when I got shot and got transported here. The only thing that bugs me are these bullet holes that can cause a distraction if were I to walk around town."

"Distraction, yes!" Rarity exclaimed. "I shall not have you wear this ridiculous outfit around Ponyville. You should be wearing something more presentable yet so comfortable."

"How? I highly doubt you ponies have clothes for humans!"

"That is where I come in, my dear. I am a full time, professional seamstress that makes all kinds of clothing at my shop. When we get into town, I need you to come with me so I can take measurements."

"Gee...uh...that's generous of you. Thanks."

"Of course it is," Twilight Sparkle said. "My friend, Rarity, is the most generous unicorn of all in Equestria."

"I can see that." Senshi said. "However, before I can try some new clothes, I have to admit that I'm very hungry and I didn't have any breakfast."

"We were planning to take you to Sugarcube corner for breakfast." Twilight Sparkle said. "There's plenty of food for you to eat and I'll be glad to pay for your meal."

"Sounds great, Twilight...but...wait...Sugarcube Corner? What's that?"

"It's a bakery ran by Mr. And Mrs. Cake. They sell all kinds of treats like cupcakes, donuts, chocolate, pies, muffins, taffy..."

"Hold on a sec, I thought you ponies eat hay and dandelions! You mean to tell me that you all eat sugary treats?"

The two unicorns and medical pony nodded in unison. The response that Senshi got surprised him a bit but it was a good thing that this world has junk food rather than flowers, plants, and grass as the main food supply for all ponies in this world.

"Well, that's great to hear." Senshi said to the ponies. "Take me to this Sugarcube Corner cause I really need some sugar in my system."

The ponies chuckled a bit.

"Before you go, Senshi," Redheart said. "I have to give you your bill."

The nurse reaches for the underside of her hat and pulls out a small piece of paper with her right forehoof. Senshi takes the paper and reads it to found out it was his hospital bill. On the bill, besides Senshi's name, time of day, account number, and operation, was the amount of money that the stock car driver owes to the hospital: 650 bits.

Senshi was confused. "Bits? What are bits?"

"Bits are coins used as currency here in Equestria." Nurse Redheart said.

"You guys don't take dollars?"

"Um...no...what are dollars?"

"Dollars are green, printed paper that humans use as currency. However, only in the United States we use dollars while other countries have their own type of money."

"I see. So how are you going to pay your bill?"

"I don't know! What am I supposed to do?!"

Twilight Sparkle raised a hoof. "I have a suggestion, Senshi!"

"What?" The human asked.

"When we get into Ponyville and eat breakfast, we can take a trip to Mayor Mare's office. Perhaps she can provide you with a list of job opportunities to help you pay your bill. Doesn't that sound like a great idea?"

The stock car driver thought for a minute. "Yeah, that does sound great. Can you take me your mayor after we eat?"

"Sure! Come with us! I also want to know more about Earth and humans while we walk."

The human and the two unicorns exit out of the hospital right after thanking Nurse Redheart for her service. As they leave the hospital grounds, Senshi walked on a dirt path with the two unicorns that lead to the town known as Ponyville.

**Senshi's Narration**

_I could've asked Twilgiht Sparkle and Rarity if the two can loan me some bits in order to pay off the bill. At that time, I was thinking like "doing so would resulted them declining to help." Besides, I have own plans to take care of before I can worry about paying._

_I followed these two to their town called Ponyville. As I entered, all I remembered were the odd stares that the villagers were giving me and their little children being so afraid of me that they ran into their homes and locked the doors._

_My first priority is to talk to the mayor about getting a temporary job..._

_...then meet with Princess Celestia and explained how I got here..._

_...and more importantly..._

_...find Stacey...and get out of here._


	8. Meeting Mayor Mare

Twisted Friendship: An MLP story

Chapter 7: Meeting Mayor Mare

Ponyville, a peaceful friendly town situated in the middle of Equestria. While the town's population contains all three types of equines living together, the villagers are mostly Earth Ponies while the Pegasi and Unicorns reside at their own cities. The town includes a city hall, a spa, a train station, furniture stores, a marketplace where food is sold, and another dirt path that leads to a farm in the distance.

Senshi Daniels, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity are approaching Ponyville. The stock car driver was feeling a bit nervous as the town came closer and closer. He can see in the clouds above the village a pegasus clearing a bunch of clouds by flying at top speed through them or bucking them with her hooves. He put his right hand above his eyes and squints to get a better view of the sky so he identify who it was. As he did, he can tell who the pegasus is as she leaves behind a rainbow colored jet stream – Rainbow Dash. He watched in amazement as the cyan pegasus cleared the clouds in less than 10 seconds. She was right after all about saying that she's the fastest flier of all time.

Taking his eyes from Rainbow Dash, Senshi Daniels and the two unicorns entered Ponyville and it was sight to behold. A lot of ponies were trotting around while some were in a group having a conservation about random topics. There were also other ponies standing next to food and item stands selling different things to the villagers as they come and go.

The three entered Ponyville calmly until a beige Earth Pony filly, trotting alongside with her aqua colored mother, noticed Senshi.

"Mommy, mommy," The filly said. "Look, it's the alien!"

The mother turned to see Senshi and wide eyed at the stock car driver's appearance. "AAAUUUGGHHH! IT'S THE ALIEN! RUN!"

The mother grabs her child and ran to the nearest house. The other ponies who heard her cry saw the human, or the alien as the mother and filly declared, panicked in sheer terror. Most of them grabbed their belongings while shop keepers closed their stores and stands and all ran to their homes locking it. Senshi, Twilight, and Rarity were left glancing each other once the streets were deserted.

"Okay!" Senshi said to the two magical unicorns. "What just happened? What is this about me being an alien creature?"

"I think it has something to do with this morning's paper about Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash discovering you in the Everfree Forest."

"Paper? What paper?"

"This newspaper, darling." Rarity said as trotted to a nearby newsstand that has several copies of the _Ponyville Express_. She picks one copy up with her teeth and brings it to Senshi.

The stock car driver takes the newspaper from Rarity and reads the front page headline. What he read made him shook his head in disgust. Like earlier in the hospital with Nurse Coldheart, the headline describes him and his Death Warrant, aka The Metal Beast as described by the ponies. As Twilight noted, the story includes that both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash found him unconscious while bleeding on the dirt road. The yellow shy pegasus kept guard while Rainbow Dash brought Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie to help carry his body to the hospital where the medical staff performed the operation to save him. Besides Twilight and her friends being interviewed in the article, the news about him spread around Ponyville until one pony, remaining anonymous, believed that Senshi was an extraterrestrial and everyone, or everypony, bought it and are told by the Ponyville mayor to stay clear from him or "The Metal Beast." At the end of the paragraph where the story ends, the name of the journalist is revealed to be somepony, named Big Scoop. No surprise there for somepony trying to write a juicy top story.

Senshi puts the paper to his left side as he looks at Twilight and Rarity in front of him. "So let me get this straight:...this 'Big Scoop' interviews you two and your four other friends about me and some unknown pony thinks I'm some sort of extraterrestrial that wants to rule your land. Then, my car is a identified as a 'metal beast' and every...pony...here believes in this story that as soon as I came in, it led to a public outcry of terror that got them packing to lock their doors?!"

"If you put it that way, Senshi," Twilight said. "Yes. That's exactly what everypony here thinks about you."

"Not like us when we first met you." Rarity added.

"Bullshit!" Senshi complained as he threw the paper to the ground. "I could've strangled that fucking pony who came up with these lies about me!"

The last word that came out of Senshi's mouth made both Twilight and Rarity flinched in discomfort.

"Uh...Senshi," Twilight said. "I know your our new guest and all...but...would you please not use that kind of language here!"

Senshi raised an eyebrow at Twilight. "Why?"

"Because cursing or any use of foul language is forbidden in Equestria." Rarity answered to backup Twilight's claim. "Hearing you say it makes me want to wash your filthy mouth out with soap!"

Senshi stared at them with a blank face. "Umm...okay...I'll watch what I say...but still...I need to talk to the mayor."

"Sure," Twilight said. "However, we should go get you some food first."

"You do realize that all the ponies here just ran like crazy and locked their doors?" Senshi asked. "My sudden arrival may had affect the ones running Sugarcube Corner. Am I right or not?"

Both unicorns glanced at Senshi and then at each other. Both of them put a hoof on their chin to ponder if the human was right. The screams and shrieks from everypony did cause a lot of commotion throughout the town somehow that caused all stores, restaurants, and houses to be locked up and there's no way to convince all the ponies that Senshi is friendly unless a higher authority said so.

"He does have a point, Twilight." Rarity spoke. "We shall visit Mayor Mare to straighten this out before this gets out of hoof."

"Alright then." Twilight agreed before turning to Senshi. "Follow us, Senshi."

The three began to walk towards Town Hall. As he followed the ponies behind, Senshi began to scan the streets of Ponyville by looking at the houses and stores where the ponies ran into. He can see through the windows from each building a few silhouettes peeking through the window curtains and ducking out of sight. It looks like all the ponies were very frightened to step outside and get a closer look of the human, let alone greet him.

"What did you do when you spoke to this Mayor Mare?" Detective Cade asked Senshi as he took down notes.

"Nothing much." Senshi replied. "I only told her who I was and where I came from."

"Did you tell her about Twisted Metal and Calypso?" Hoss added.

Senshi took another sip from his Pepsi before settling it down on the table. "No. That would makes things very complicated. All I did was to make a little white lie..."

"Here we are, Senshi," Twilight said. "Ponyville Town Hall. What do you think?"

Senshi gazed upon the two floor, European style round structure. It had a balcony that goes clockwise with several flags on the wooden railings and a small watch tower on the top overlooking Ponyville. It doesn't look too bad of a town hall but what does he know.

The stock car driver took his off of the building and notices a mountain range in the distance...with a castle built on the side of it and a waterfall flowing to the right of the castle.

"Hey, girls," Senshi called the mares. "What's that over there?"

Twilight and Rarity approached the stock car driver who is pointing at the castle that's far away from where they're at.

"Oh, that is the city of Canterlot." Rarity said. "It is such a fabulous, rich place for us unicorns to reside and have some R&R when we want to get away from our problems."

"It is also my home, Senshi," Twilight said. "I grew up there attending Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns where I passed an exam to be Princess Celestia's most faithful student. I spent most of my time reading books about Equestria history and all types of unicorn magic with Spike as my assistant. Most recently, my brother and Captain of the Royal Guards, Shining Armor, is married to my former foal sitter Princess Cadance."

"Princess Cadance?" Senshi questioned Twilight. "Is she Celestia's daughter or sister?"

Twilight giggled. "You're close. Cadance is her niece but Celestia does have a younger sister named Luna."

"Who was once Nightmare Moon!" Rarity said. "She was such vile alicorn that wanted to send Equestria into total darkness but thanks to us that never happened."

"What do you mean?" Senshi said to Rarity as he was interested in this story.

"Twilight, myself, and our other friends were on a journey to find the Elements of Harmony, six powerful artifacts that represent the power and magic of friendship. I, of course, represent Generosity. Twilight Sparkle here represents the most powerful of all, magic!"

"And I represent loyalty!" Came a familiar voice from above the trio.

Senshi, Twilight, and Rarity looked up and noticed Rainbow Dash hovering above them with her wings flapping.

"Hey guys!" Rainbow said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing but you." Senshi joked.

Rainbow dash let out a small chuckled. "Well, you got me there. So Senshi, you got released from the hospital today. Are you feeling better?"

"Not really. Well, my body is almost feeling better but I am not quite happy about Ponyville."

"Why?"

"You do realize that Ponyville has become sort of ghost town?"

"Yeah, I noticed. I was asking myself where did all the ponies go and why it seemed so quiet."

"That's because everyone ra..."

"'Everypony,' darling." Rarity corrected.

Senshi sighed. "Right! Every...pony...ran off to their homes and barricaded themselves from evening coming outside to at least get good look at me. You have to blame it on some journalist named Big Scoop and some unknown pony who called me an alien."

Rainbow Dash laughed. "That's rich!"

"No it isn't!" Senshi said annoyed. "If I don't get a chance to talk to the mayor or Princess Celestia, how am I supposed to make peace with all of you ponies? Besides, I need money to get the parts I need to repair my car and get this hospital bill taken care of."

"Oh!" Rainbow Dash said coming to her senses. "Well, why don't you go and talk to her?"

"We we're going to do that until Senshi saw Canterlot and became fascinated to hear us discuss about it." Twilight said.

"I think we stalled long enough with this conversation." Rarity noted. "We should go inside and talk to her now."

"Count me in! I wanna hang out." Rainbow Dash said.

The three ponies and the Twisted Metal winner go inside Town Hall to have a chat with the mayor. As they go inside, they passed the Ball Room in the center of the building and head towards the left down a hall while passing a few doors. They approached a door at the end of the hall that read MAYOR MARE'S OFFICE. Twilight goes up to the door and knocks on it. In an instant, a frightened pale grayish amber pony with a light, bluish gray mane, glasses, and blue eyes with a cutie mark of a scroll seaked with a ribbon opened the door.

"Um...he...hello?" The cowardly pony said.

"Mayor!" Twilight said. "We need to talk."

"Ab...About?"

"About me!" Senshi said as he came to the door.

Mayor Mare gasped in horror and tries to close the door but was unsuccessful as Senshi held the door with a tight grip.

"Take it easy!" Senshi said. "I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not an alien. I just want to talk to you and tell you the real truth about me."

"Please Mayor." Rarity pleaded. "He is friendly."

Mayor Mare thought for a minute and decided to let Senshi and the ponies to enter. Once all four were in, the amber Earth Pony trots to her office desk and sat down on her chair. She looks at Senshi Daniels before clearing her throat.

"Okay, please tell me everything."


End file.
